


Take Me Home Country Roads

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (its just pot tho), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, a few homophobic/ableist slurs, kylux adjacent, pure fluff, some physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: It was a shockingly easy decision to make. His apartment was a shit hole, he didn’t really have any friends, Hannah had failed to come running after him, despite what he considered a fantastic, confident kiss, and most importantly, Sofa Solutions was offering him a significant raise if he relocated. The only part that made him pause was the location: West Virginia. Stensland knew he couldn’t even point it out on a map if asked.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a shockingly easy decision to make. His apartment was a shit hole, he didn’t really have any friends, Hannah had failed to come running after him, despite what he considered a fantastic, confident kiss, and most importantly, Sofa Solutions was offering him a significant raise if he relocated. The only part that made him pause was the location: West Virginia. Stensland knew he couldn’t even point it out on a map if asked.

But the money was tantalizing, as was the fact that they trusted him enough as a supervisor to help open a new store. It was the confidence boost he sorely needed, so he agreed.

That’s how he found himself standing in front of the local airport with all of his most important possessions piled at his feet (including the Dawson’s Creek trunk, of course). He waved down a taxi, loaded his luggage in the trunk, told the driver the address, and began his new life.

In California, he’d barely been able to afford a shitty, two-bedroom apartment, but here he was able to lease a whole house! A small house, but still, it was his and his alone. The pictures provided online looked quaint, and his company would help furnish it. It was a pretty sweet deal.

Stensland stared out the cab window and watched the scenery pass by. Mostly farmland interspersed with copses of trees. His new home would be more rural than he was used to, but change was good for the soul, right?

When he finally arrived at the house, he was glad to find it in serviceable condition. The yard was a bit overrun by weeds, and a fresh coat of paint wouldn’t hurt, but it appeared to be structurally sound, and it was more than enough space for an eligible bachelor such as himself.

A vision of a white picket fence, a pretty wife, and a couple of kids running in the grass flashed before his eyes, but he quickly shook it off. That kind of thinking had gotten him into a lot of trouble, and it was time for him to focus on himself.

He retrieved the key from the slightly askew mailbox, exactly where the realtor said it would be, and carried what he could onto the porch. Fumbling with the lock, he dropped a suitcase; it exploded, and clothes scattered to the wind. He yelped and chased down the majority of it, but a pair of boxers managed to float away on the breeze.

“Off to a bloody great start,” he grumbled to himself, finally unlocking the door and kicking things inside. In the front room, there was a small sofa, an empty tv stand, and an exact copy of the rug he’d picked out for Morgan. He rolled it up and left it on the porch.

Stensland made quick work of bringing his possessions inside, then left them cluttered on the living room floor as he explored the rest of the house. The kitchen appliances looked practically antique, but all proved to be functioning properly. One of the less popular tables and its matching set of chairs sat in the dining room. His small bedroom was nearly swallowed by the large bed they’d placed in there. That wouldn’t be lonely at all.

Last, but not least, the bathroom had an old clawfoot tub with a plain white shower curtain encircling it. The shower head only came up to Stensland’s nose.

All in all, it was certainly a decent place to live; it just needed some sprucing up. Needed the ol’ Stensland touch.

He made quick work of hanging up the twelve outfits he owned in the wardrobe. The Dawson’s Creek trunk went next to the tv stand, and his VCR fit perfectly into the built in shelf. He carefully unwrapped his bong and set it on the coffee table. Stensland hoped he’d find a good weed dealer in this small town, but he had enough to last him for now, neatly packed into a cigar box.

Once his records were stacked on the small shelf in the corner, Stensland took a step back to admire everything. It was … still completely barren. The reality sank in of all the things he needed to purchase for his new home. Dishes, food, cleaning supplies, bed sheets, a tv so he could actually watch his VHS tapes, a giant bottle of lotion and six pack of tissues, etc etc.

He pulled out his phone, but there was zero reception. He wandered through the house holding his phone above his head. He nearly tripped over a chair, but eventually got a few bars in a corner of the dining room. Despite the spotty reception, he located a Walmart near him. He probably wouldn’t be able to afford a tv just yet, but he could get the necessities. Plus, it was within walking distance.

So Stensland threw on his puffy vest, grabbed his key and wallet, and set off. He followed the two lane road for about half a mile before he passed the first business he’d seen yet. A neon sign declared it the “Duck Tape” bar. What an odd name … Maybe Stensland would check it out later. Not for the alcohol, of course. After the nightmare that was living with Grady, just the thought of drinking hard liquor made him a little sick in his throat, but maybe he’d find some friendly company, get to know his neighbors.

It took him about 45 minutes to reach the Walmart. It was the smallest one he’d ever seen. An ancient man in a blue vest greeted him when he entered. Stensland smiled politely as he grabbed a cart.

When he began making his way through the aisles, he realized he probably should have made a list, so he decided to go room by room in his head. He found shampoo, body wash, lotion, and some thin towels for the bathroom. For the kitchen, he had to go light for now, so he bought paper plates and plastic cutlery. Bonus: he wouldn’t need dish soap just yet, and it meant less work.

Just for shits and giggles, he checked out the electronics section. Definitely out of his price range for now. Maybe there’d be an old set at a thrift store. He didn’t need high definition.

He eventually found himself perusing the bed sheets. The selection was pretty small. He never realized there were so many different versions of camouflage before. He was waffling between a floral print and a set of green and navy plaid when he heard an argument from the next aisle over.

“How was I supposed to know she was an FBI agent?” asked a deep voice.

“This just proves we have to keep being careful,” replied another man.

“Excuse me, but I’ve been the most careful out of all of us.”

“You’re building a house!”

“Well, I’m not the one buying ostentatious gifts like robotic arms for people.”

“See, this is what I’m talking about. We have to keep our story straight. I didn’t buy that for you, the VA did.”

“And that’s exactly what I told her. It’s just ain’t very plausible, what with the VA’s track record recently. How can you still not believe in our family curse-”

“Don’t. Absolutely do not bring up that goddamn curse. This is just a hiccup. If we keep laying low, she’ll lose interest.”

Stensland realized he was overhearing a conversation between _criminals_. He began to panic when the voices grew louder, but he wasn’t able to escape before they turned the corner down his aisle. He tried to stare intently at the sheets in his hands, but he was weak and curiosity got the better of him, so he glanced in their direction.

“She can’t prove nothing without evidence-” the shorter one finally noticed Stensland and fell silent.

Stensland looked from him to his companion, but his panic melted away and was replaced with an entirely new anxiety.

The man was gorgeous. Broad, tall, possibly taller than Stensland, with shoulder length dark hair and striking facial features. Stensland's attraction to men was something he carefully curated, but this was overwhelming. He looked away quickly, but found his gaze drawn back to the man.

When he looked up for a third time, he realized the man was watching him with a small smile. Oh god, it lit up his face and made him even more handsome. Of course, Stensland would be attracted to a criminal. This was just par for the course regarding his love life.

Stensland dumped one of the sets of sheets into his cart without paying any mind to which and scurried away, his cheeks and ears burning. He finished the rest of his shopping as quickly as possible, loaded down his arms with bags, and set off back toward his new house.

 

The plastic bags dug into his arms, and he regretted not calling for a cab. Transportation moved to the top of his list of priorities. Once he got to the “Duck Tape” bar, he paused to give his arms a break and stretched out his back.

“Well, hello again,” a familiar voice called.

Stensland yelped in surprise, then turned to see the handsome stranger standing on the bar’s front porch. He tried to speak, he really did, but all he managed was a pathetic wave.

“You’re new around here.” It wasn’t a question.

Stensland nodded silently.

“That looks like an awful lot to carry. Do you want a ride?” He reached up with his right arm to grab a rafter, causing his bicep to flex. His sleeve strained.

Stensland stared openly, then tensed up. This was how murders happened, right? Getting into stranger’s cars on rural roads. Oh, but this was such a handsome stranger ...

So was Ted Bundy.

Stensland hated the esoteric serial killer trivia floating around in his head. But even if this guy wasn’t a serial killer, he was very, very attractive, and Stensland wasn’t at all ready to handle that.

“N-no,” he stammered. “I’m almost home.”

“That’s an interesting accent,” the man grinned. “Well, get home safely. Hope to see you around sometime.”

Stensland felt almost dazed as he picked up his bags. Was this handsome man hitting on him??

He made it about a foot before several of his bags gave up and tore, scattering toiletries and other essentials in the dirt. He stared at the ground, sure that his face was turning every shade of red imaginable.

In a flash, the handsome stranger was kneeling next to him, picking up the various items with his good hand and putting them into the crook of what he had accurately described earlier as a “robotic arm.”

Stensland dropped to his knees to help. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. You really don’t have to. I’ll figure this out-”

“Its ok,” he chuckled.

Once all of the items were picked up, they both stood. The man held out his hand, which Stensland shook apprehensively. “Thank you,” he murmured, barely able to make eye contact.

“No problem. I’m Clyde.”

Stensland finally looked up. Oh dear, it was even worse up close. His eyes had a friendly glint to them, and small dark moles spotted his skin. He stared for several long moments before he realized he not only hadn’t responded, he was still holding Clyde’s hand. He let go quickly. “I’m Stensland. I just moved here from California.”

“Is that how folks from California sound?” Clyde joked.

Stensland managed to giggle; it sounded shrill in his own ears. “Oh, I’m Irish.”

Clyde smiled. Stensland melted inside. God, he was such a sap. He had to stop falling for people this easily. Especially when it was so far out of his comfort zone.

“So you live close by?” Clyde asked, his arms still full of Stensland’s purchases.

“About another ten minutes down the road,” he replied. He was pathetically proud of himself for managing actual sentences.

“I’ll walk you there, if that’s alright. I don’t have to open the bar for another hour.”

“Thank you.”

They set off in silence. Stensland groaned internally when he realized Clyde was holding his industrial sized bottle of lotion. No one needed that much lotion unless they masturbated frequently or had a hideous skin condition. He prayed Clyde wouldn’t notice.

“So you own that bar?” Stensland asked.

“Yep,” Clyde replied.

“That’s neat.” Oh my god, neat?? Stensland was supposed to be a condor. Why was he so useless? “Why the name?”

“Dunno. That’s what it was named when I bought it. I’m not creative enough to change it,” he shrugged. “What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, I’m a supervisor at the new Sofa Solutions opening up in the strip mall.”

“A supervisor, huh? That must be a good gig.”

“It pays the bills.” Stensland stopped in front of his house. “This is me.”

“You want help bringing this inside?”

“Sure.”

When Stensland had difficulty getting his key out of his pocket, Clyde used his prosthetic hand to take the remaining bags off him. The fingers were a bit slow, but they held the bags tightly. Stensland finally managed to get the door open, and they both stepped inside. Clyde followed him into the kitchen, and they sat everything down on the counter.

“Thank you very much,” Stensland said again, feeling like a broken record.

“Any time,” Clyde smiled. “Come stop by the bar later. I’d like to see your pretty face again.” He winked and left, closing the door behind him.

Stensland was left stunned. Pretty? He thought Stensland was _pretty_? But- but- but- No one ever found him attractive, let alone someone as handsome as Clyde. He hadn’t even been in town for a day and his life was already turned upside down.

Unable to process this turn of events, Stensland filled his bong and smoked until he could feel his atoms vibrating, and nothing else mattered.

 

He woke up on the couch a few hours later; the sun was starting to set, and the house was dark. He stood up with a groan and flicked on the lights. They blinked a couple of times before they finally stayed on.

Stensland grabbed the sheets off the counter to make his bed, and realized he’d purchased the floral ones. Oh well, it’s not like anyone else was going to be in his bed anytime soon.

 _Maybe Clyde_ , his treacherous brain provided. He sighed, ripped open the sheets’ packaging, and made his bed. They were actually quite soft, and the color brightened up the room. He shrugged, stripped down to his threadbare boxers, and crawled into bed.

While staring at the dark, blank ceiling, he thought back to Clyde’s flirtations. It seemed very overt for a Southern man, but Stensland realized he was stereotyping people, and maybe everyone was totally fine with homosexuality around here.

He’d been 14 when he developed his first crush on a boy. Unfortunately, that was the same year all the boys in the locker room starting mocking him for his “bitch hips,” and implying they’d be great handles for his boyfriend, as if having a boyfriend were a bad thing, and getting fucked a fate worse than death. Stensland remembered feeling sorry for whatever girls ended up with those assholes, but he still internalized what they said. Now here he was, early 30s, having never explored that half of his sexuality ...

But tomorrow was his first day of work, so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and went to sleep.

_Stensland was in a bar; not just a bar, a gay biker bar. Big, hairy men in leather harnesses stood around him, but none paid him any mind. He fought between being grateful and insulted that they apparently took no interest in his presence. He tried to leave, but he realized he was immobile. Suddenly, he was reclining on some sort of sex swing. He looked down; oh lord, his hips looked so wide from this angle- Where was his penis?? His crotch was as smooth as a Ken doll!_

_Before Stensland could panic, he heard bizarre mechanical noises. When he looked up, a Terminator-esque robot was walking toward him, but instead of Ahnold, it had Clyde’s face. The robot grabbed him, its metal fingers digging into his hips, and-_

Stensland woke in a panic. He stuffed his hand down his boxers and was relieved to find not just his intact willy, but an erection to be proud of. He sighed in relief, his hand tugging on his cock as an afterthought. He looked at his phone. The alarm wouldn’t go off for another twenty minutes, so he began to jerk himself off in earnest. Every time his mind wandered to Clyde’s sweet smile or bulging biceps, he imagined the biggest pair of boobs he could as a distraction.

By the time his alarm rang, he still hadn’t gotten off and crawled out of bed in frustration.

One 15 minute cold shower later, he was flaccid, dressed, and ready for work.

~*~

Holy fuck, this was tedious. Stensland started to lean on his palm, his elbow on the desk, as he listened to yet another teenager list their qualifications. This was a poor, rural area, and most of these kids hadn’t even entertained the idea of going to college, let alone been able to afford it. They’d graduated high school and now it was time to get a job. Each one seemed like a decent person. Stensland already felt terrible that he’d have to turn down most of them.

At the end of the day, Stensland put the most promising resumes on his boss’s desk and locked up. Most of the stock had been delivered. A huge banner outside read, “Coming Soon!” He would be glad when the store was finally open; selling furniture was easy, fun even. There were worse jobs to have.

It took him an hour to walk home. He picked up some Chinese takeout on the way; eventually slung his suit jacket over his shoulder. It was a nice day. He could definitely get used to this.

When he got home, he propped his feet up on the coffee table, took a few hits off the bong, then tucked into his chow mein.

A loud rumbling emanated through the front windows. Stensland looked up and saw an old truck drive by. It looked like the one parked in front of the Duck Tape yesterday; must be Clyde headed to work.

He had managed to avoid thinking of Clyde since that morning, but now that sweet smile was creeping back into his head. Stensland sighed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to at least flirt back. Nothing serious had to happen. He was in a new place, so he might as well …. explore.

He put the leftovers in the fridge, which began tapping rhythmically when he shut the door. He should probably get that checked out. Later.

Stensland shed his work clothing and stared at his wardrobe. Most of it was work clothing. He threw on his most comfortable jeans and his colorful, braided belt, but waffled over a shirt. He eventually settled on the Bigfoot print button down his old roommate had bought him as a joke. Stensland found the little sasquatches endearing.

After tying the laces of his converse, he sat on the couch and felt the self doubt start creeping in. He glanced at his bong; it was his usual remedy for anxiety, but he wanted to be clear-headed for this. He breathed in deeply. “I am a beautiful condor. I can do this.”

He stood and left the house before he could change his mind.

The neon sign flickered on as the sun set behind the trees. Half a dozen cars were parked in the gravel lot, including Clyde’s truck. Stensland could hear classic rock emanating from inside the bar. He rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment before heading inside.

It was actually a rather inviting place. There was a central bar with seating on all four sides, then lots of tables and chairs scattered around it. Neon signs for different beer brands littered the walls, as well as landscape paintings of the Appalachian Mountains, and the occasional television playing a local Nascar race. Peanut shells littered the floor; Stensland nearly slipped on some before he made it to the bar.

In the middle of the bar, with his back to Stensland, stood Clyde. Stensland took the opportunity to admire his broad shoulders. Yep, he was attracted to him. It wasn’t a fluke. Then he realized the man that had been with Clyde at Walmart was sitting at the bar, too, watching him. He looked at Clyde, then nodded in Stensland’s direction. Stensland turned bright red when Clyde quickly turned around, already grinning. The other man chuckled and stepped away from the bar, beer in hand.

“Well, hello there, Stensland,” Clyde greeted. “It’s good to see you again so soon.”

Stensland didn’t think it was possible to blush harder, and yet … “Hey, Clyde.”

“Take a seat. What can I get for you?”

Stensland slid onto a barstool. Clyde brought over a small pail of peanuts. “I’m actually trying to stay away from alcohol right now,” he began, bracing for ridicule.

“That’s fine. I’ve got water, soda, virgin daiquiris …”

The word “virgin” caused Stensland’s brain to momentarily short circuit. “Can I get a Shirley Temple?” Oh god, Clyde was going to think he was a child …

Clyde smiled. “You’ve got a sweet tooth. One Shirley Temple, coming right up.” He stepped away and, with an efficiency Stensland didn’t expect from a one-armed man, filled a glass with ice, poured a shot of grenadine, pulled out the soda nozzle to fill the glass, and added a handful of cherries to the top. “You want a straw?”

Stensland nodded, slightly in awe of Clyde’s elegant movements.

Clyde added a pretty pink straw and slid the drink over to Stensland on a napkin.

Stensland couldn’t take his eyes off Clyde, so it took his mouth a moment to locate the straw. He sucked down the drink greedily. Delicious.

“So,” Clyde began as he wiped down the bar with a wet rag. “If you’re not much for drinkin’, what brings you into my bar this evening?” He had a knowing gleam in his eye.

“Just, you know, looking for some companionship,” Stensland stuttered. “I mean, not like that! I’m just new in town and wanted to get to know the locals. Bars are a good place for that, right?” He really wanted Clyde to agree so he didn’t look quite so desperate.

“Of course,” Clyde nodded.

Stensland exhaled in relief and took another sip of his drink.

“Although ….”

Stensland tensed up.

“I was kinda hopin’ you came in just to see me.” He wore a tiny, crooked smile; just pulling up slightly on the left side. It was beautiful.

Stensland could do nothing as his fate was sealed. “I did! Oh god, I’m so bad at this!” He buried his face in his hands, leaving just his fluffy head of red hair visible.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Clyde patted Stensland’s shoulder with his hand. “What’s wrong, peach fuzz?”

Stensland opened his fingers until he could spy Clyde’s still smiling face. “Peach fuzz?” he hiccupped.

“It’s just, you blush so pretty on that pale skin, like a peach. And that red hair is somethin’ else.”

Stensland felt warmth pooling in his chest and slowly dropped his hands. “Really?”

Clyde nodded, moving his hand so it was gently resting next to Stensland’s elbow; inviting without being pushy.

“I’m sorry,” Stensland finally murmured. “I’ve had a bad string of relationships lately.” _My entire life_ , he thought to himself. “And I’ve never even been hit on by someone as handsome as you, so … this is a bit new to me.”

Clyde pulled back a little. “I’m sorry if I’m comin’ on too strong ....”

“Oh heaven’s no!” Stensland protested, pushing forward to maintain the small distance between them. “I’m nervous by nature. It’s a miracle I’m even still alive. You haven’t done anything wrong. I like you a lot, I’m just so new to this, and I have no idea what to do.” Jesus, he was babbling. Someone please shut him up.

Clyde took hold of Stensland hand. “Ok, ok, shhh, it’s ok. We’re just talkin’. No expectations, no ulterior motives.”

Stensland took a deep breath. He was completely sober, but his head was swimming. “Ok,” he nodded. “Yes, that sounds nice.”

“Good,” Clyde smiled. “Let me refill your drink.”

_Goddammit, Stens, at least get to know the guy before you fall head over heels._

They ended up talking for hours, about all sorts of things. Luckily it was a slow night, seemingly just regulars, so Clyde was able to give Stensland his nearly undivided attention. Clyde asked about how Stensland ended up in West Virginia, and Stensland gave him the cliffnotes version; he didn’t want Clyde to realize how pathetic he actually was. He then got to hear about the supposed Logan family curse, which Clyde seemed to take very seriously. He even wore a horseshoe ring on his remaining hand for luck. It was a bit ridiculous, but also incredibly endearing.

Stensland didn’t even realize how late it was until he noticed that Clyde was sweeping around him while they continued their conversation. When he looked around, he saw that the bar was empty and the televisions were off. Good lord, he had really been focused entirely on Clyde. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Here you are trying to close up, and I’m just blathering on,” he apologized as he stood up and gathered his things.

“You’re fine. It’s nice having someone to talk to instead of doing this alone.”

“Well, I could at least help! I’m just sitting here like a useless lump.” He reached for the broom.

Clyde chuckled and didn’t let go. It brought them into close proximity. Stensland appreciated Clyde this close. He was warm and he smelled fantastic. “You’re fine,” Clyde said, bringing Stensland out of his reverie.

“I, uh …” Stensland backed away. “I should get going. I’ve got to work early … How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house.”

“What? No, absolutely not-”

“It was just some Sprite and grenadine. Besides, your company was well worth it.”

Stensland swallowed and blushed for the 100th time that evening. “Thank you. Same. I mean, it was great talking to you, too. We’ll have to do it again sometime. Soon. Maybe tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here,” Clyde replied.

Stensland wasn’t sure whether to shake his hand or kiss him, so he waved lamely. “Good night.”

“Good night, peach fuzz.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a drunken asshole who uses homophobic and ableist slurs and attempts to assault Stensland, but it is brief and Clyde takes care of the asshole pretty quickly. I just didn't want it to take anyone by surprise.

The next morning, Stensland stood in his shower, willing the water to wake him up. The water pressure created a vacuum that caused the plastic curtain to drift and cling to his body. It was pretty obnoxious, as was the sharp spray hitting him square in the chest. His first home improvement project was definitely going to be this bloody shower. _God_ , last night had been lovely. Clyde was sweet and interesting and a good listener … And so hot. Ugh, that broad back, those thick arms, that smile …

Stensland had been soaping up his dick, but it quickly turned into a morning wank session. He thought about how big Clyde’s hand was as he tugged on his balls. A few quick strokes and he was coming with a happy groan. It was a good start to the day.

He spent his eight hours at work checking and double checking the inventory. The contractors were busy building the faux living room sets where the furniture would be displayed. Everything would be ready for the grand opening next week.

After he clocked out and wished his coworkers a good evening, Stensland began his walk home. Along the way, he stopped by the gas station. Its convenience store was well enough stocked, if slightly overpriced, so he got some soda and snacks. Just enough to last him the rest of the week; then he could make another Walmart run. As he was paying the clerk, the door jingled.

“Hey, Stensland.”

Stensland turned in surprise to find Clyde smiling at him. His shower activities flashed through his mind, causing him to blush, but he smiled and replied, “Hello, Clyde.”

They continued to smile at one another until the clerk cleared his throat. “Your change, sir.”

Stensland scooped the change off the counter and scooted out of the way. Clyde stepped up and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

The clerk took the bill and deposited it in the register. “So how’s the house coming?”

“Good,” Clyde nodded. “Got the foundation laid, now they’re building the framework.”

“Must be nice, coming into money like that from some distant relatives.” The clerk chuckled and winked.

Stensland was confused.

Clyde glowered at the clerk. “Don’t make me drive through your store front again.”

Now Stensland was alarmed. He remembered the conversation he’d overheard in Walmart. _Criminal_ … He swallowed audibly. It was kinda hot, but he tamped down his arousal.

Clyde turned to face him. “Can I offer you a ride home?”

“Y-Yes,” Stensland answered immediately.

Clyde grinned and lead him out of the store. They crossed the lot to his truck; Clyde even held open the passenger door like a true gentleman as Stensland climbed inside. Stensland watched Clyde’s reflection in the rear-view mirror while Clyde put gas in the tank and sat anxiously in the quiet.

When Clyde climbed in and started the engine, the truck rumbled pleasantly under Stensland’s skinny ass. “Is it ok if we make a pit stop at my house? I gotta drop somethin’ off.”

Stensland nodded, interested to see the house. “That’s fine.”

Clyde was a cautious driver, which Stensland appreciated, stopping fully at stop signs and never exceeding the speed limit. In the back of his mind, Stensland pondered whether he was overcompensating so cops wouldn't pull him over, but he shrugged it off. They eventually pulled off the main street onto a gravel road through a thickly forested area. It then opened up onto a clearing where the framework of a one-story house was surrounded by building equipment. Clyde parked next to a stack of lumber and got out of the car.

Stensland clambered out of the truck, cringing as he shut the door too hard, and followed Clyde to the truck bed. Clyde unfastened the tailgate and slid a large cooler to the edge. “Will you grab the other side?”

Stensland grabbed a handle and helped pull the cooler off the truck, then he and Clyde carried it towards the front door before setting it down on the dirt.

Several sweaty men in hard hats exited the gap that would eventually be the front door. One of them, a stout, dark-skinned man, walked toward Clyde, grinning.

“How’re you doin’?” Clyde greeted. “I brought you and the boys some beer. Thought you’d enjoy a break.”

The man pulled off one of his thick gloves and shook Clyde’s hand. “Much appreciated.”

“This is my friend, Stensland. Stens, this is Paul, the head contractor.”

Stensland shook his hand as well. “Nice to meet you, sir. Mind if I check it out?”

Both Paul and Clyde nodded, so Stensland entered the house. It was hard to picture what it might look like in these early stages. It wasn’t so much a house at this point as it was the skeleton of one. Stensland made his way in and out of the empty doorways; he realized he was so skinny, he could easily have walked through the gaps in the framework itself.

When he entered what he assumed was the master bath, based on the layout, Clyde joined him. “This is one of the features I’m most excited about.”

“Oh?”

Clyde motioned to the end of the room. “That whole end is gonna be my shower, and the showerhead’s gonna be mounted on the ceiling so I’ll actually be under it for once,” he chuckled.

“That sounds heavenly,” Stensland murmured, picturing his own nightmare of a shower.

“This whole house is a dream come true. I’ve never had a place of my own.”

“I can’t wait to see it when it’s done. Er, I mean … if I’m invited.”

“Of course you’re invited.”

Those casual words played out in some very quick (and vivid) carnal fantasies. Stensland dragged himself out of his thoughts as Clyde led him around the rest of the space.

After the tour, they both returned to the truck and were soon parked in front of Stensland’s house. Stensland marveled at how small this town was.

“Should I expect you at the bar tonight?”

Stensland wanted to, he really did, but, “I have a really early morning tomorrow. They’re delivering the final shipment and I have to oversee the setup …”

Clyde frowned softly and stared out the windshield, but replied, “That’s understandable.”

Stensland panicked. “But I’m really glad I got to see you, and your house, and I can stop by tomorrow. We could even go out somewhere, like for dinner?”

Clyde perked up as he turned back to face Stensland, his brow cocked. “Are you askin’ me on a date?”

Stensland blushed all the way to the tips of his ears when he realized he had. “Ah-Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Well then, I’ll find someone to cover my shift. Earl owes me a favor. Pick you up around 6:30?”

Stensland nodded, still bright red and speechless, then clambered out of the car. He was about to close the door when Clyde leaned across the seat.

“You know,” Clyde murmured, “You’re real cute when you blush. I can’t wait to see how far down it goes.” He winked and pulled the door shut with a cocky smile.

Stensland watched slack-jawed as the truck pulled away, hopelessly turned on by Clyde’s words.

~*~

The following day of work was a blur. All Stensland could think about was his impending date. It had been ages since he’d been on an actual date. It was funny that after years of trolling for love in dive bars, he was going on a for real, romantic date with a bartender. He spent a moment fantasizing about getting in Clyde’s pants even though: 1) he was pretty sure Clyde was too much of a gentleman for first date sex, and 2) Stensland wouldn’t even know what to do if they did. Which was absurd. He had a dick, Clyde had a dick; it should be easy, but normally dicks went _in_ places and Stensland had never done _that_ , but Clyde would definitely be on top because he was so _big_ and _masculine_ and _handsome_ …

Good lord, he was making himself dizzy. He’d take this one step at a time; cross that bridge when he came to it. Clyde made him feel nice, and that’s all he needed to focus on for now.

On his way home, he stopped in the local thrift store, hoping to find a new outfit. His sense of fashion was universally reviled, and he was desperate to look somewhat appealing to Clyde. He searched through the racks, going item by item. Lots of plaid, more camo than anyone needed, a few bedazzled Western shirts. He finally came across a unique print and nearly laughed himself silly. The button down shirt was covered in peaches, and it was miraculously in his size. It would probably clash terribly with his hair, but he couldn’t put it down.

Stensland gave up on finding pants. All of the jeans were bootcut and covered in grass stains. His own worn out jeans would have to do.

Once home, he sprayed himself with cologne and desperately tried to tame his hair. The shirt did wash him out a bit, but it was too late to change. He stared longingly at his bong, but then the doorbell was ringing.

“Hey,” he answered the door.

Stensland stood awkwardly as Clyde’s eyes skimmed down the length of him and took in his outfit. Clyde grinned and slipped his hand in his front pocket. “Well, hello, peach fuzz. I like the shirt. Looks good on you.”

Stensland blushed, but managed, “Thanks.” Clyde was wearing a dark denim button down and even tighter and darker jeans. Stensland’s mouth watered. “You look amazing.”

Clyde bit his lip. “You ready to go?”

Stensland nodded. He stepped out on the porch, locking the door behind him, and followed Clyde to his truck. Again, Clyde held the door open for him. “So where are we headed?” he asked as Clyde turned the ignition.

“Applebee’s. I know it’s not the fanciest, but it’s a small town.”

“Applebee’s is good with me.”

They drove through town in companionable silence. Classic rock drifted out from the radio. Clyde drove one handed, his prosthetic arm resting on the edge of the open window. Stensland took the chance to admire Clyde’s outfit some more. His jeans clung to his thick thighs like they were painted on. Stensland licked his lips.

Suddenly, the piercing shriek of a fire truck siren cut through Stensland’s thoughts. Clyde drifted to the side of the road and stopped to let the truck pass. “I wonder where they’re headed?” Stensland asked.

Clyde looked quietly concerned. "I have a guess."

Stensland became hyper aware of a small hole in the hem of his shirt and fiddled with it nervously. After a moment, he looked up and realized they had followed the fire truck to the parking lot of an ablaze Applebee’s. The employees stood outside the smoking building, watching as the firemen fought the raging fire.

They watched the scary scene in silence.

“Welp,” Stensland sighed. “Pizza?”

Clyde let out a bark of surprised laughter. It was music to Stensland’s ears. “Pizza it is.”

The only pizza place in town was a tiny Pizza Hut, takeout only. Stensland wanted Hawaiian, while Clyde wanted Meat Lovers, so they compromised and got half and half.

Back in the truck, Stensland enjoyed the warmth seeping from the pizza boxes into his lap. “So ... your place or mine?”

“Right now I’m living with my sister, Mellie, so your place is probably the best bet.”

Stensland nodded and asked as he buckled himself back in, “So, you have a sister? Any other family around?”

“Uh,.. yeah.” Clyde cleared his throat. “I’ve got a brother, too. Name’s Jimmy. He was at the bar the other night.”

They continued making small talk about Clyde’s siblings until they arrived at Stensland’s place. Clyde got out and came around the truck to carry the pizzas so Stensland could unlock the door.

Stensland flicked on the lights as they entered and headed for the kitchen. “I’ll grab some plates. What would you like the drink?”

“Soda, please; or whatever you got.”

Stensland retrieved some paper plates and poured two glasses of root beer. He returned to the living room to find Clyde turning his bong over in his hands.

“Is this for marijuana?”

“Uhh ...yeah,” Stensland replied, suddenly cursing himself for leaving it out. “Does it bother you?”

Clyde shook his head as he turned the device over in his hands. “Never partook myself. After my brother got me sent to juvie, I’ve been a bit hesitant to break the law.”

Stensland had heard enough to think that wasn’t true, but he left it alone for now. “Nothing calms me down quite like weed. I’ve yet to get in trouble for smoking it. I stocked up before I moved, but now I’m not sure where to get more.”

Clyde sat the bong back down on the coffee table and accepted a paper plate, loading it up with a few slices. He playfully wrinkled his nose when Stensland took a bite of his own. “Just ain’t right, pineapple on pizza.”

“Well, it’s delicious,” Stensland countered with a smile. “Plus, I’ve always heard pineapple makes your semen taste better.” He nearly died when he realized he’d said that out loud.

Clyde chuckled at Stensland’s frozen expression of horror. “Guess we’ll have to find out, won’t we?” He winked and took a huge bite of his pizza, like it was some kinda challenge.

Stensland choked and was almost mad that he was turned on by it. Almost.

The conversation veered back to less sexual topics. They sat close together on the small loveseat, knees occasionally knocking together. Each time it happened, it sent a little electric thrill through Stensland. Eventually they finished eating, their greasy plates tossed onto the coffee table, and the two men sat with their arms draped across the back of the couch so they could face each other.

Clyde stopped mid sentence and stared at where their arms lay. Stensland was gently tapping at the back of Clyde’s robotic hand. He hadn’t even realized he’d been doing it.

“Sorry,” he murmured as he pulled his hand back.

“I like it,” Clyde smiled. “I could feel it, the tapping.”

Stensland put his hand back and resumed the motions. “How did it happen? You don’t have to tell me-” he immediately backtracked.

“IED,” Clyde responded. “I was in Iraq; almost to the airport to head home.”

“That fucking sucks.”

“Yep, but that’s the Logan curse for ya.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Sometimes. Especially when its cold.”

“You know, pot is really good for chronic pain.”

Clyde smiled as he watched Stensland’s fingers tap. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Stensland noticed Clyde’s gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips. With a nervous burst of energy, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Clyde’s. Clyde hummed happily as he leaned in, too, their lips slotting together as Clyde adjusted the angle perfectly. _Oh_ , the facial hair was new … It tickled his nose and chin, but Stensland didn’t mind it. Clyde’s lips were too wide and plush for him to mind it.

When Clyde scooted closer and cupped Stensland’s face with his good hand, Stensland pulled back a little and stared into Clyde’s eyes, which were blown wide with arousal. “I have to confess something.”

Clyde watched him expectantly, his hand still on his face, his thumb softly stroking the skin of Stensland’s jaw.

“I, uh … I’ve never been with a man before,” he stammered and looked away. “Sexually. Or at all, really.”

Clyde smiled in relief. “That’s alright.” He kissed Stensland again, just another gentle press of lips, then pulled back. “We can take it slow.”

In that moment, Stensland felt an unbridled fondness and gratitude for this man.

They continued their conversation until Stensland’s eyes starting drooping. When he finally let loose a huge yawn, Clyde announced it was time to go. Stensland walked him to the door.

“This was really nice,” Clyde said.

“It was,” Stensland smiled. “When can we do it again?”

“The state fair is this weekend. My niece is competing with her pet pig, if you wanna join me.”

“That sounds ridiculous and fun. Ridiculously fun.”

“Then it’s a date.” Clyde gripped Stensland’s hip and pulled him in for another kiss. Stensland felt the coolness of Clyde’s robotic arm encircle him as Clyde parted his lips gently with his tongue. He felt the large hand on his hip squeeze, and made a soft moan into Clyde’s mouth. As they lingered in the doorway, Stensland melted into Clyde, and felt bereft when he finally pulled away.

“Good night,” Clyde said.

“Good night.” Stensland watched Clyde until his truck disappeared around the corner, out of sight.

~*~

The next night, Stensland found himself drawn to the bar against his “better” judgement. Everything he knew about dating and relationships was screaming that he’d seem desperate if he went to see Clyde again right after their first date, but …. Clyde seemed to want him around., and he wanted to be around Clyde. So fuck it.

He entered the bar, still in his slacks and tie from work, and was surprised to find it pretty busy. There was a football game on the televisions, and the patrons were yelling obscenities at whatever teams were playing. Clyde was at the bar filling a pitcher with beer. He did a double take when he spotted Stensland and grinned, then handed the pitcher off to a waiting customer. Stensland took a seat at the bar.

“Your usual?” Clyde asked in his charmingly genuine way.

“Yes, please,” Stensland smiled.

Clyde made the drink quickly, but then went to the other side of the bar, his back to Stensland. When he finally turned around, a veritable fruit cocktail was sticking out of the top of Stensland’s glass on long skewers. Clyde smiled proudly.

Stensland giggled. “You’re ridiculous,” he said as he pulled a cherry off and popped it into his mouth.

“Just wanted to make it as sweet as you.”

Stensland smiled so wide, his face hurt.

A squat man in a rebel flag trucker hat stumbled up to the other side of the bar and slapped the counter repeatedly to get Clyde’s attention. Clyde sighed heavily and set off to see what he wanted. Stensland would rather have him all to himself, especially once the rude man started throwing a fit about something, but he eventually wandered off empty handed, and Stensland lost sight of him.

“What was his problem?” Stensland asked when Clyde returned.

“He can barely stand, so I refused to serve him,” Clyde replied. “Then he called me a “no good, queer cripple.”

Stensland’s jaw fell open. “What? I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

Clyde’s lips quirked up at Stensland’s concern. “I’m fine, peach fuzz. Told him to get lost.”

“No one should speak to you like that.” Stensland was frowning, so Clyde leaned over the bar and kissed him on the lips. When he moved back, Stensland was smiling again.

As Stensland sipped on his second sweet soda of the night, his eyes never leaving Clyde, he didn’t notice the squat man taking a seat next to him.

“Wha’ kinda fruity drink ish that?”

Stensland blinked and looked over in confusion. The man absolutely reeked of alcohol. “Excuse me?”

“Looksss like a girly drink t’me,” the man slurred.

Stensland felt his shoulders tense and pulled the glass closer to himself. “It’s my drink, thank you very much.”

The man looked him up and down in an unnervingly predatory manner. “”You’re a little fag, ain’t ya? Saw you kissin’ on that cripple. You better watch yourself ‘round here.”

Stensland stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his stool in his haste to get away from this drunk asshole.

The man guffawed at Stensland’s discomfort and disappeared again, his cruelty apparently sated.

Clyde noticed Stensland standing and walked over, concern painted on his face. “What happened? You ok?”

Stensland took a deep breath to calm himself, then sat back down and smiled timidly at Clyde. He didn’t want him to worry, or to think he couldn’t handle himself. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Clyde didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t want to push Stensland, so he refilled Stensland’s drink and kept a closer eye on him after that.

A couple of hours later, after his fourth Shirley Temple, Stensland’s bladder began to protest. As he scooted his barstool back, Clyde appeared with a little placard that read “reserved” and placed it at Stensland’s spot. That was when Stensland realized just how full the bar really was. He wove through the crowd until he made it to the restroom.

Stensland was zipping up his fly when a large hand gripped his shoulder painfully. He jerked in panic, but the hand spun him easily and pinned him to the wall.

“If your cripple boyfriend don't wanna serve me, then I'm gonna get a little payback on his bitch!” It was the drunk asshole again, though he had apparently sobered up a bit.

“Get your hands off me!” Stensland exclaimed, scrabbling helplessly at the man’s unexpectedly strong grip. “Clyde!”

The man clamped his other hand across Stensland’s mouth. Stensland bit one of his fingers as hard as he could. The man howled in pain and rage, but before he could retaliate, the door to the restroom slammed open, and the asshole was wrenched away.

It was Clyde, looking furious. And gorgeous. Stensland’s knight in denim armor. He knocked the man senseless before he dragged him out through the bar and onto the porch, where he socked him so hard he flew off and landed face first in the gravel.

Stensland chased after them and came skidding onto the porch just in time to see Clyde stomping down the stairs. He straddled the creep and grabbed him by the shirt collar, his robotic fist reared back. Stensland hopped off the porch and grabbed his arm. “Clyde, stop! You’ll get in trouble!”

Clyde immediately let go of the asshole and turned to Stensland, his good hand cupping his face. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He noticed the man scrambling to his feet and running to his car, but returned his attention to Clyde, knowing they were safe now. “Thank you.”

“I knew that guy was bad news,” Clyde muttered. He watched the man’s car as it screeched out of the lot. “But if I’d known he was gonna try to hurt you, I’d’ve thrown his ass out hours ago.”

Stensland nodded. He gently grasped Clyde’s hand and brought it down between them. Clyde intertwined their fingers, and they went back inside.

It was deathly quiet in the bar, and all eyes were on them. Stensland shrank a bit behind Clyde’s broad shoulders at the attention. Clyde grabbed Stensland’s barstool and sat it inside the bar area, right between the ice machine and the beer glass storage.

“Won’t I be in the way?” Stensland asked nervously as he took a seat. He didn’t want to admit how much safer he felt, how much he appreciated Clyde’s concern.

“Nope,” Clyde replied. “Might have to hand me glasses, though.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Clyde then addressed the other bar patrons. “I don’t want to see that fucker in here ever again, and if any of you have a problem with my being gay, you can leave, too.” His face was solemn and his eyes intense. At this moment, he was not a man to be trifled with. Most of the patrons nodded at him, then returned to their drinks and football, the loud murmur of their conversations slowly returning.

Clyde grabbed a cocktail napkin and pulled out a pen. Stensland peeked at what he was writing; it was the asshole’s license plate number. Clyde pocketed the napkin. “We’ll file a police report in the mornin’.”

Stensland shook his head quickly. “No, no, I’d rather just forget this ever happened.”

“Are you sure?” Clyde looked so worried. Stensland just wanted them to act normal again.

“I had a gun pulled on me once!” The words spilled out of Stensland’s mouth before he could stop them.

Clyde stared at him in horror, and the beer he was pouring overflowed onto his hand. He cursed, shaking the liquid off. “When did this happen?”

“In California,” Stensland explained. “I slept with this woman … Turned out she was married. The husband broke into my apartment and threatened me.” He left out the part where the gun wasn’t loaded, and how he pissed himself, and the rest of the sad, sad story. Stensland was a magnet for trouble, apparently.

Clyde kneeled down in front of him and gripped his knees reassuringly. “I won’t let anything else happen to you, ok?”

“I’m a grown man. You shouldn’t have to protect me.”

“I don’t have to; I want to.”

Stensland smiled at Clyde fondly. He genuinely felt he didn’t deserve him.

Stensland spent the rest of the evening inside the bar, sipping his soda, occasionally handing Clyde a glass, and calming down. It took awhile, but he eventually leveled out and got back to what was important: watching Clyde’s gorgeous ass as he worked. He just wanted to squeeze it.

Eventually the bar cleared out, and Stensland realized he had munched his way through most of Clyde’s cocktail fruit. He sheepishly placed the tray next to the sink.

Clyde smirked as he rinsed out glasses. “I’m just glad someone’s enjoyin’ it.”

As Stensland stretched, he noticed Clyde eyeing the thin strip of skin revealed as his shirt rode up, and heat bloomed in his cheeks. He moved the barstool back to its original place so Clyde could clean unimpeded. “Well, I can at least pay you for it. Fresh fruit can’t be cheap.”

Clyde shook his head. His hair flopped in his face. It was adorable.

“Clyde, you can’t keep giving me free stuff! Besides, I already like you!”

Clyde laughed. “I like you, too. That’s why I won’t take your money.”

Stensland groaned and rolled his eyes. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Kiss me?”

Stensland’s heartbeat kicked up as bit his lip. “I suppose I could do that.” He made his way into Clyde’s space and placed his hands on his chest. Clyde gripped his hip with his soapy hand, then leaned in until they were kissing gently. Stensland ran his hands down Clyde’s chest to his hips, then around onto Clyde’s butt and into his back pockets.

Clyde hummed appreciatively into the kiss, but then grabbed Stensland’s left hand and held it up. In Stensland’s fist was a twenty dollar bill. “Real smooth, but I’m not takin’ your money.”

Stensland’s nostrils flared in frustration and mock fury. “Yes, you are!” He grinned as he tugged his arm out of Clyde’s grip and tried to stuff the money into Clyde’s pants, flailing against Clyde’s thick chest.

Clyde laughed as he batted at Stensland’s hands, both men dissolving into giggles, until he finally wrestled those skinny arms behind his back and held him close. “A for effort.”

“Your manhandling is, uh …. turning me on,” Stensland admitted.

Clyde kissed him, finally releasing his arms so they could properly embrace. The kiss deepened until they were panting. Fingers curled and tugged in each other’s hair. Stensland gasped when he felt Clyde’s erection press against his own. Clyde began to trail kisses down Stensland’s throat, and Stensland cupped Clyde’s ass again, this time purely for pleasure, squeezing it like he'd wanted to. The money fell from his hand, forgotten on the floor.

“Do you want to stop?” Clyde asked between kisses as his hand snuck underneath Stensland’s shirt.

“No, not really,” Stensland murmured into Clyde’s thick hair. “We can take things a _little_ fast …”

Clyde backed them up until Stensland’s ass hit the counter’s edge, then dropped to his knees on the rubber mats. He opened Stensland’s fly pretty efficiently with one hand. Stensland helped push his work pants and ridiculous avocado boxers out of the way. His cock was already leaking precum at the promise of a blowjob. It had been so long. Most of the women he’d been with said they didn’t like the taste, though he always suspected they just didn’t like his dick.

Clyde, however, immediately started mouthing at the base of his shaft. “Wanted to do this since I first saw you,” he groaned. “Fuckin’ gorgeous.” He pulled back and gave Stensland’s erection a few slow strokes.

Stensland gripped the metal counter as he stared down at Clyde, his knuckles turning white. What had he done to deserve this?

Clyde maintained eye contact as he swallowed him down, effortlessly taking him in to the root. His nose pushed into Stensland’s wild, ginger curls. Stensland cried out like he’d been gutted. _Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck_. His mouth hung open as he panted and whimpered. His balls were already drawn up tight. God, he was so pathetic, but it felt so fucking good.

Clyde alternated between swallowing him down and gently suckling on the head, his tongue occasionally lapping at his slit. His prosthetic hand held Stensland’s hips in place while his real hand rested against his balls and the base of his shaft. Fuck, he had such big hands. Stensland didn’t even have time to warn him before he was moaning through his release, his hips stuttering.

After swallowing, Clyde stood back up and pulled Stensland in for a deep kiss. Stensland could feel Clyde’s hefty erection against his hip and knew it was time for him to man up and reciprocate. He kept the kiss going as he unzipped Clyde’s jeans and reached inside. Holy fuck, Stensland could feel himself panicking; Clyde was _huge_. There was no way this monster cock would ever fit into him. For now, he just tugged in smooth strokes, applying extra pressure at the head, like he would his own.

He’d been nervous it would be weird touching another man’s penis, but in the heat of the moment, he barely noticed. Just as he was about to go to his knees to return the favor, Clyde came in long, hot spurts over his knuckles, groaning into Stensland’s mouth.

Once they parted, Stensland brought his hand up and tentatively lapped at the come on his hand. It was … salty. He shrugged nonchalantly.

Clyde’s pupils were blown wide at the display, and he pulled Stensland in for another kiss. He then tucked himself back into his pants, fetched a bar towel, and ran it under the tap.

Stensland realized his clothing was still around his knees, so he pulled everything up as best he could with his clean hand, then took the towel from Clyde to wipe off the rest of the come. “That was …” he sighed.

Clyde looked over at him nervously.

“Fucking amazing,” Stensland finished. “Next time, I’ll try to return the favor. Even though it is a bit … intimidating.” He glanced at Clyde’s crotch, his eyebrows lifted in mock dismay.

Clyde grinned and pulled Stensland against his broad chest. “We can still take things as slow as you need. I’m happy just to have your hands on me.”

Stensland smiled against his shoulder. “Did you mean it?”

“Hmm?”

“That I’m gorgeous. No one’s ever called me that.”

Clyde nodded. “You _are_ gorgeous. C’mon, let’s finish up and get you home.”

Clyde drove him home again. They walked up to the front door together, fingers brushing gently as they walked. They kissed goodnight, lingering as long as they could.

Stensland stripped and fell into bed, beaming at the ceiling like a lovesick teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

The last clean shirt in Stensland’s closet was a faded denim button down with lace accents at the shoulders. His old roommate had mocked him over the shirt, implying he bought it from the women’s section. Stensland honestly didn’t remember where he’d gotten it, but he thought it looked good on him, so he didn’t care. Still, on his next trip to the store, he needed to buy laundry detergent.

Stensland was excited to go to the fair with Clyde; it had been ages since he’d been to one, but he was also incredibly nervous about meeting Clyde’s family. This seemed so early in their relationship, but Clyde was obviously very close to his siblings and spent a lot of his free time around them. Stensland finished getting ready and plopped onto his couch. He took a couple of hits off his bong to relax while he waited for Clyde to pick him up. Soon there was a knock on the door, and he let Clyde in. Clyde kissed him on the cheek and handed him a single rose.

Stensland blushed as red as the flower. “Thanks.” He went into the kitchen to fetch a tall glass as a makeshift vase. When he returned, Clyde was seated on the couch. Stensland sat the glass on the coffee table and settled in next to Clyde. “You’re here early. I mean, not that I mind, of course-”

Clyde grinned and kissed him. “I just wanted you to myself for a bit before my siblings take you hostage.” He pressed another kiss to Stensland’s lips.

Stensland leaned back against the couch, pulling Clyde with him. He loved feeling Clyde’s weight push him deeper into the cushions. He pushed his hands under Clyde’s dark shirt, enjoying the muscles of his back as they tensed and shifted.

As they made out in an increasingly awkward position, Clyde laughed against Stensland’s lips. “Hang on.” He sat back a little and placed his hand under Stensland’s knee. “May I?”

Stensland nodded, biting his lip. Clyde gently moved his leg to the side so Stensland’s knee was no longer digging into his thigh, then settled between Stensland’s open legs to resume their kissing. Stensland thrilled at the new position. It was different than he was used to, but it was good.

When he felt their erections rubbing together, he pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. “We should probably get going, or else we might never leave.”

Clyde groaned into Stensland’s neck. “You’re right.” He stood, then offered his hand to help Stensland up. “You’re just too tempting.”

Stensland grinned, grabbing Clyde’s hand and leading him out the door. He wanted to keep holding hands as Clyde drove, but Clyde needed his good hand on the wheel. Stensland scooched into the middle of the bench seat so their bodies stayed pressed together. He tentatively settled his left hand on Clyde’s thigh and saw him smiling from the corner of his eye.

After driving past the outskirts of town, they crossed a bridge and Stensland saw the fairgrounds. They were on a vast field, and the majority of the field was covered by rides and food stalls, animal pens and small stages. The sun hadn’t set, so none of the lights were on yet, but Stensland knew it would be spectacular.

An attendant directed them onto the large graveled area that served as the parking lot. Clyde parked his truck, and they both stepped out and walked to the front gate. They each bought their own ticket, much to Stensland’s approval, though Clyde swore he would buy him a deep fried treat later. It was unlimited ride day, so they were handed bright pink paper wristbands. Stensland helped Clyde put his on, taking special care not to catch Clyde’s arm hair in the sticky bit. Clyde pressed a kiss to his temple in thanks. They then entered the gates and pushed through the crowd.

“My brother won't be here for another hour. Are you hungry?”

Stensland nodded, and they veered toward the food stalls. One sign advertised footlong corn dogs. Stensland snorted and knew he had to have one. The corn dogs came fresh out of the fryer and were deliciously crispy. Stensland didn't even know where to start, so he bit into the side. His eyes connected with Clyde, who had the first two inches past his lips. They both burst into laughter. Stensland bent over, coughing, trying not to choke.

They finished their corn dogs while meandering through the rest of the food stalls.

Stensland quirked a brow at a large poster reading, “Fried Root Beer Float.” “Why are Americans so obsessed with frying things?”

Clyde shrugged. “Some of it can be pretty good.”

“Fried butter?” Stensland deadpanned.

“I said _some_ of it.”

Stensland laughed and tossed his now clean corn dog stick into a large barrel that served as a trash can. “So your siblings don’t mind that you’re with a man?”

“Don’t mind? Hell, they were the ones fighting my bullies for me in high school.”

“You needed help?” Stensland squeezed Clyde’s bicep to make his point.

“I wasn’t always this big,” Clyde explained.

Stensland’s eyes widened. “Are there pictures?”

Clyde laughed. “There was never a question of my siblings accepting me. It’s just part of who I am.”

“That’s …. wonderful.”

Clyde took his hand. “What happened the other night was a fluke. Most folks don’t care, at least not enough to say anything.”

Stensland relaxed and squeezed Clyde’s hand tighter.

They finally made it to the ride section of the fairgrounds. “You wanna ride anything?”

Stensland watched the colorful, rickety contraptions slinging screaming patrons and rubbed his belly. “I think I need to let my food digest first.”

“That’s fair,” Clyde replied. “Let’s check out the carnival games.”

The games were lined up in several rows, each stall with a barker calling on people to attempt to win prizes. Some were very aggressive and mocked the people that turned them down. Stensland spotted a water gun booth and pulled Clyde toward it excitedly.

“I haven’t done this one since I was a kid!” Stensland sat down, patting the stool next to him. Clyde grinned at Stensland’s enthusiasm as he joined him. Stensland pulled out his wallet and slapped down enough cash for the both of them.

Once the barker filled the rest of the seats, the bell rang, and the race was on! Stensland kept his stream of water perfectly centered, and his cardboard horse reached the target first. He whooped with joy. The barker handed him a black plush which he immediately turned over to Clyde.

“For you, gorgeous.”

Clyde grinned as he accepted the prize. “What is it?” He turned the odd plush over in his hands, revealing its “face.”

“I think it’s … Darth Vader?” Stensland shrugged. “Looks huggable, though.”

Clyde tucked it under his fake arm, then pulled Stensland in for a kiss. “Thank you, peach fuzz.”

Stensland smiled into the kiss. When he pulled back, he checked his watch. “It’s almost time to meet your family.”

They set off for the back of the fairgrounds, where the farm animals were kept before competitions. Clyde lead Stensland toward a hay-filled pen. There was a man with his back to them and a little girl on his hip.

The little girl must have heard their steps, as her head whipped around, face already beaming. “Uncle Clyde!” She bounced excitedly in her father’s arms until he set her down with a chuckle, then bolted into Clyde’s waiting arms.

“Hey there, cutie.” Clyde’s arms enveloped her entire body.

“Is that your boyfriend?” She pointed behind Clyde at Stensland.

Stensland turned bright red at the use of the term “boyfriend.”

Clyde smiled softly. “Yep. His name is Stensland.”

“That’s a funny name.”

Stensland turned redder, but he crouched down to properly introduce himself. “What’s your name?”

“Sadie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sadie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too! Uncle Clyde’s been awful lonely, so I’m glad he has a boyfriend now. Do you wanna see my pig?”

Children never ceased to amaze him. He nodded, and Sadie lead both him and Clyde over to the pen. Inside was the largest pig Stensland had ever seen, happily munching on hay. “Ain’t she beautiful?” Sadie sounded so proud. “I just know we’ll win the blue ribbon!”

As Sadie set off to get more food, Clyde introduced Stensland to his brother. “Stensland, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, Stensland.”

Stensland shook his hand and recognized him as the man he’d seen with Clyde at Wal-Mart and the bar. “Nice to actually meet you, Jimmy.”

“Likewise.” He had a knowing smirk as he looked between the two of them.

“I’m here!” called out a woman’s voice. “Purple lady was causin’ a fuss again. Wanted Ultra Violet 18-3838, ' _not 19-3425_.'” She sighed in exasperation.

“And that’s Mellie,” Clyde explained.

“Well, well, so this is the guy my baby brother can’t stop talking about.” She smacked her gum as she looked Stensland up and down. “You did always have good taste, Clyde.”

Yet again, Stensland discovered his skin could turn an even brighter shade of red, but he preened at the idea of Clyde babbling about him to his siblings. “Nice to meet you. So what is this contest about?” he asked, steering the conversation away from himself.

“Who has the biggest, prettiest pig,” Jimmy explained. “Sadie’s raised this one from a piglet. Researched the best diet, kept her stall clean, washed her down weekly. I’m impressed. She usually loses interest after a few months, but she really loves this pig.”

Stensland nodded, impressed as well. That seemed like a lot of work for a little girl, but if it made her happy …

“How’s the house coming?” Jimmy asked Clyde.

“Good. They’re puttin’ in all the electrical and plumbing. Might start on the roof in a couple of weeks,” Clyde replied.

Jimmy nodded. “Anybody been snoopin’ around?”

“No, I haven’t seen her recently. Maybe she gave up.” He shrugged.

Jimmy grunted. “That’s what we thought three months ago. I ain’t takin’ any chances.” He noticed Stensland pretending not to hear their conversation. “Y’all should probably grab seats. I’ll help Sadie get this pig ready.”

Clyde and Jimmy exchanged a long look before Jimmy turned back to the pen. Clyde then took Stensland’s hand, and they and Mellie made their way to the metal bleachers set up to watch the competitions.

“What was that about?” Stensland asked.

“Nothin.’ Don’t worry about it,” Clyde replied, squeezing Stensland’s hand reassuringly. “Jimmy likes you.”

“Thank god,” Stensland chuckled nervously.

“The jury’s still out for me,” Mellie deadpanned. When Stensland froze, she laughed. “Just kidding. As long as you make my brother happy, you’re good in my book.”

Stensland let out the breath he was holding.

“You’re gonna give him a heart attack,” Clyde sighed.

“That’s my job.”

They found some empty space on the bleachers and took a seat. Clyde placed his silly plush on his lap, which pleased Stensland. Stensland would ask about whatever trouble the Logans had gotten themselves into later. Barring murder, he was pretty sure he could forgive anything illegal that Clyde had done.

The competition began, and a dozen children presented their pigs to the judges. They were then grouped into four categories based on weight. Sadie’s pig was obviously the largest of the bunch, so it was reserved for the final group. Stensland watched the proceedings with fascination. The judges each had a hooked cane that they used to poke and prod at the pigs, lifting their muzzles, their ears, their tails. They measured each pig’s length and width, compared muscle to fat, checked their teeth. It was a pretty thorough examination.

Sadie beamed with pride as she presented her pig. The judges nodded at one another as they looked the animal over. Finally, all the pigs were lined up in front of the crowd. A judge spoke into a microphone to announce the winner, “Sadie Logan!”

Jimmy, Mellie, Clyde and Stensland cheered as loudly and obnoxiously as possible. A giant blue ribbon was placed around the pig’s neck, and Sadie was presented with a smaller one for her to wear. After the crowd dispersed, she posed with her pig while Jimmy and Mellie took photos on a disposable camera.

“Alright,” Jimmy sighed. “We’ve gotta get this pig packed up. Thanks for coming to watch.” He shook Stensland’s hand again. “It was nice to meet you. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around.”

Mellie left shortly after, and it was once again just Stensland and Clyde. The sun was beginning to set; the neon lights flickered to life around them.

“You ready for a ride?” Clyde asked.

Stensland choked on his own spit before he realized what Clyde meant. “Y-Yeah.”

“How about the ferris wheel?”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Grab us a spot in line, and I’ll get us a treat.”

Stensland stood at the back of the queue and stared up at the rickety ferris wheel. Instead of bucket gondolas, there were open bench seats with just a metal lap bar to hold riders in. At the base were several ancient generators emitting clouds of exhaust. At least it was slow; Stensland wasn’t sure he trusted the faster, spinny rides.

Clyde joined him a moment later and handed him a deep fried twinkie. Stensland wrinkled his nose at it, but Clyde swore up and down that he’d like it.

Once it was their turn, a carnival attendant held their seat steady as they sat down, then secured the bar across their laps. As the wheel turned, the seat teetered far more than Stensland was expecting; he yelped and clung to Clyde's side. Clyde chuckled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's narrow shoulders.

Stensland calmed down and enjoyed the view. The neon lights of the other carnival rides flickered against the night sky; nearby, kids ran in and out of a funhouse with faded zombies painted across the facade. He and Clyde split the fried twinkie, which Stensland actually liked. Stensland licked his fingers clean and rested his head on Clyde's shoulder, feeling blissful.

After disembarking the ferris wheel, they decided to walk through the funhouse. It was incredibly hoky, but Stensland still jumped every time a monster head popped up, mostly frightened by the loud hiss of the motors. They got separated in the glass maze; small children darted around Stensland’s legs. They made it look so easy, but Stensland had both hands in front of him as he slowly made his way through. He finally spotted Clyde and picked up the pace, only to discover the pane of glass between them with his face.

Clyde laughed, but immediately apologized, attempting to look contrite while his shoulders still shook. They both kept a hand on the glass, walking in a straight line until they found the end and their hands were suddenly touching. Clyde hugged Stensland and pressed gently at his nose, but no major damage was done.

They eventually stumbled out of the funhouse and continued to explore. As they neared one of the stages, Stensland heard a familiar song. He moved closer and saw what sounded like a fairly decent Fleetwood Mac cover band performing.

“I love this song!” he practically squealed at Clyde. “Ever since I saw _Practical Magic_!”

Clyde was smiling at him like he was … the most important person in the galaxy. He grabbed Stensland’s hand, wrapped his prosthetic around Stensland’s waist, and began swaying them with the song’s slow melody.

Stensland placed his hand on Clyde’s shoulder and let Clyde lead them. A tiny voice in the back of his brain pointed out that he was the girl in this scenario, but when he saw the way Clyde looked at him, everything else fell silent.

Stensland mouthed the lyrics as they danced. “ _... the love that had finally, finally found me, then I knew, in the crystalline knowledge of you …_ ”

Clyde kissed him, swallowing up the rest of the words. They continued to kiss and sway gently as the song faded out.

They spent another hour enjoying the sights and sounds of the fair before heading back to Clyde’s truck. The majority of vehicles that had been parked around them were gone, making the area empty and desolate. Once inside the truck, Clyde pulled Stensland in for a hungry kiss. Stensland melted into it, his tongue immediately slipping past Clyde’s plush lips.

“I want to return the favor,” Stensland gasped.

“What favor?”

“That amazing blowjob.”

“That wasn’t no ‘favor,’” Clyde laughed as he squeezed Stensland’s tiny ass.

“Just let me suck your dick,” Stensland groaned.

Clyde huffed out a laugh and made quick work of his pants’ button and zipper as Stensland stretched out flat across the truck’s bench seat until his face was level with Clyde’s erect cock.

This was Stensland’s first real look at it. It was long and thick, circumcised, and listed slightly to the left, with trimmed dark hair at the base. It was beautiful. Stensland wrapped a hand around the base, feeling it’s warmth, and was frankly mesmerized by how much was left uncovered. He licked a tentative stripe up the side. It simply tasted like skin. Above him, Clyde groaned happily. Emboldened, Stensland took the head into his mouth and sucked.

Clyde bucked slightly, causing Stensland to cough around him. “Sorry,” Clyde hissed, stilling his hips. He ran his hand through Stensland’s wild hair in apology. “It’s been awhile.”

Stensland’s cock strained against his fly at the slightly rough treatment, but he’d explore that another day. For now, he wanted to enjoy these new sensations. He tucked his teeth behind his lips, just like he’d seen in porn, and swallowed as much of Clyde’s cock as possible. He let up when his gag reflex kicked in, but swore to himself he’d keep practicing until he could fit all of Clyde in his mouth.

“Stens, you feel so good,” Clyde moaned above him. “Fuck.”

After a few more sloppy attempts to take in at least half of Clyde’s cock, Stensland pulled off to gulp in some air and continued to stroke him.

“Come here,” Clyde murmured. He tugged at Stensland until he could pull him onto his lap.

Stensland straddled his thighs and kissed Clyde’s throat.

“Open your jeans.”

Stensland did as Clyde requested, freeing his own cock.

Clyde pushed Stensland back and held up his hand. “Lick it for me.”

Stensland grabbed Clyde’s forearm and licked his palm, then sucked on Clyde’s fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva.

Once he was nice and wet, Clyde wrapped both their erections in his huge hand, jerking them roughly.

Stensland fell back against the wheel at the sensation of his cock rubbing against Clyde’s. The horn honked, and Stensland jumped. Clyde chuckled, but never stopped stroking them. Stensland wrapped his arms around Clyde’s neck and kissed him like his life depended on it, his hips rolling of their own accord.

Soon, Clyde was groaning Stensland’s name as he came. His hot semen dripped down onto Stensland’s cock, slicking the way as Clyde continued stroking, and Stensland came hard right behind him.

“Fuck!” he groaned, rutting into the tight, wet heat of Clyde’s fist. He let himself drop forward onto Clyde’s thick chest, and they sat in the silence of the truck, catching their breath.

The windows were completely fogged up.

“I promise I’ll get better at blowjobs,” Stensland murmured into Clyde’s ear.

“You’re already great.”

“Yeah, right,” Stensland chuckled.

“Well, you know what they say …”

Stensland sat up to look at Clyde, his eyebrow raised.

“Practice makes perfect.”

They both burst into laughter. Stensland collapsed back onto Clyde’s chest, shaking with it. He couldn’t argue that.

[](https://imgur.com/VZv2ssm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous art was commissioned by me from the amazing and talented [elviscl](http://elviscl.tumblr.com/) !!


	4. Chapter 4

Stensland stood at the front of the store with his boss and their newly hired employees. The showrooms were filled with furniture, the POS systems were set up, and it was finally time to open. There was actually a small crowd gathered outside the doors. Stensland was excited. When the clock struck 9:00, his boss handed over the keys and let Stensland have the honor of opening the doors to the public.

After lunch, Stensland was showing a young couple around the bedframes when he noticed Clyde walk into the store. Clyde looked around, searching for … well, him, probably. “I’ll let you browse. Let me know if you have any questions.” With that, he quickly made his way toward his boyfriend. The term made his stomach flutter happily.

Clyde finally spotted him and grinned. “Hey, peach fuzz.” He pulled Stensland in for a kiss. “I had intended to surprise you for lunch, but there was a little setback at the house.”

“Oh? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, they just mixed up a delivery. No big deal.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” Stensland tensed up. “Was that weird? It’s just, you have a cute nickname for me, so I thought I’d try it out …”

Clyde chuckled. “I like it.”

Stensland sighed in relief. “Would you like me to show you around?”

“Yeah! I’ve got some time before I open the bar.”

Stensland led Clyde through the different showrooms. Some contained rows of display models, others were set up to illustrate how the furniture might look in a home. In one of the kitchen sets, Clyde ran his hand over the cherry cabinets.

“You know what? I like these better than the ones I ordered. And since they messed up my order anyway, I might just cancel the whole thing … Do y’all work on commission?”

Stensland squinted at Clyde in suspicion.

“What?”

“Are you sure you like these? You’re not just doing this cause you like me?”

“I swear on my life.”

Stensland smiled. “I like them, too! I’ll grab an order form.”

Soon both men were in the back office filling out paperwork with Clyde’s info.

“Do you have a credit or debit card?”

“I’ll just pay in cash.”

Stensland blinked silently for a moment. “Clyde, these cabinets cost $3,109 …”

“I know,” Clyde chuckled.

To Stensland’s shock, Clyde retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and started counting out one hundred dollar bills onto the desk, then slid the stack towards him. “Clyde, I …” He swallowed thickly and shut his eyes. He was probably about to destroy the best thing in his life, but he had to know. “I’ve overheard conversations between you and Jimmy …. And you’re carrying around this much cash …. What aren’t you telling me?”

Clyde looked him square in the eye for several long seconds. “We stole it.”

Stensland stared at Clyde with wide eyes, surprised, and somewhat relieved, by the admission. He waited silently for Clyde to explain further.

“Jimmy had just been laid off, we had to live together in a rundown trailer to make ends meet, his ex-wife was planning to move away with Sadie. We needed the money.” He paused for a moment, then asked, “Did you ever hear about the Coca-Cola Speedway robbery?”

Stensland thought back until he remembered the news reports. “The Nascar thing? What’d they call it …. Ocean’s 7-11?”

Clyde nodded.

“That was you!?”

“Me, Jimmy, a couple of other folks. We didn’t hurt nobody, no serious property damage, even returned most of the money. Just kept enough to be comfortable.”

“So the person snooping around …”

“An FBI agent.”

Stensland leaned back into his ergonomic chair and stared at nothing in particular as he processed this information.

“Are you ok?” Clyde asked, voice and face full of trepidation. “I hope this doesn’t color the way you see me ...”

Stensland finally looked back up, his pupils wide with arousal. “It’s actually really hot ... Like James Bond or something.”

“What?”

Stensland then lost all control and crawled up onto the table, knocking papers and office supplies to the ground. He knew he must look insane, but he wanted to get to Clyde as quickly as possible.

Clyde was momentarily shocked. ”What about security cameras?” he asked as he surged up to meet Stensland. They kissed messily.

“Not installed yet...” Stensland smirked.

“I don’t deserve you,” he murmured against Stensland’s lips.

Stensland just kept kissing him, pushing him back so he could awkwardly clamber onto his lap. “No wonder you,” kiss, “wouldn’t let me,” kiss, “pay for my drinks,” kiss, “you ass.”

Clyde chuckled deeply and let Stensland have his way with him.

They emerged forty five minutes later, more or less put together, though Stensland’s hair was sticking up more than usual.

“Thank you for your purchase, sir.” Stensland waved the paperwork and winked. “I’ll put this order in right away.”

Clyde pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “See you later.”

~

That night, Stensland relaxed on his couch, windows open to let in the breeze, with his phone in one hand and a blunt in the other. He was scouring the internet for blowjob tips. He’d blown Clyde a handful of times now. Clyde seemed to enjoy himself immensely, but Stensland knew there was room for improvement.

He eventually found himself on a deepthroating how-to page. Now that would be hot and impressive. He took another hit. It didn’t sound too difficult. He just needed to train his gag reflex, learn how to breathe through it. The only problem was he didn’t own a dildo to practice on. This particular article suggested starting with a toothbrush, so Stensland hopped up and went into his bathroom.

Stensland stared at his reflection and pondered the drastic turns his life had taken, but he regretted nothing. He was so fucking happy to have Clyde in his life, criminal or not, and he wanted to please him. He picked up his toothbrush, opened his mouth wide, and slowly inserted the bristled end until it tickled the back of his throat. He could feel his gag reflex kicking in, so he focused on his breathing as he held the toothbrush in place. After a few moments, the urge to gag became too much and he quickly removed the toothbrush, hands grasping either side of the sink as he tried not to retch. This was going to take a lot of practice, but he was more than willing to put in the work.

For further “research” purposes, Stensland pulled up Pornhub on his phone and perused the gay blowjob category. He tried to watch a couple of the professionally produced videos, but they were always so rough, and the noises were borderline horrifying. He narrowed his search to “amateur” only and was much happier with what he found there. Realistic bodies, gentler treatment, normal sex noises. If these guys were able to swallow cocks, so could he.

He thought back to the blowjob Clyde had given him in his office earlier. The thrill of possibly being caught was a surprise, and he came that much harder. His cock, which had begun to fill out while he watched the porn, was now fully erect. He pushed his hand into his boxers and jerked himself off quickly and efficiently to the thought of using his mouth on Clyde again.

Afterwards, he peeled off his sticky shorts, threw them in his hamper, and quickly fell asleep.

~*~

Sunday had become Stensland’s usual grocery shopping day. Unfortunately, it was everyone else’s as well. He groaned at the thought of fighting the crowd, but with his 9-5 job, he didn’t have much of a choice. Maybe he could beat the church crowd by going early in the morning. He opened the Lift app on his phone, but was interrupted by a text from Clyde.

_Mornin,’ peachfuzz_

_good morning, babe_

_Whatcha up to?_

_my weekly shopping_

_Have you left the house yet?_

_not yet_

_Can I join you? I need to pick some things up._

_pfffft of course_

_Be there in 5_ ;* 

Stensland smiled at Clyde’s use of the kissy emoji. Then he realized he was wearing cargo shorts and socks with sandals, and immediately went into panic mode. Clyde could not see him like this. He looked like a hobo.

Stensland hadn’t been to Mellie’s place yet, so he didn’t know how long he had before Clyde showed up. He disrobed as quickly as possible, not minding the open windows. His jeans were in the hamper, of bloody course. He pulled them out and sniffed them. They were passable, but he really needed to buy laundry detergent. And febreze. He knew himself better than that.

He pulled a thermal out of his wardrobe, then dropped onto the corner of his bed to tie on his converse. He felt much more presentable.

Since Clyde hadn’t arrived just yet, he actually took the time to make a list. At the very end, he added, “Lube??” which he promptly scribbled out in fear that Clyde would see it. Why did he mind Clyde seeing it? He had no idea. Emotions were hard.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Stensland gathered his things, opened the door, and practically threw himself into Clyde’s arms.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Clyde chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Stensland kissed him soundly. “Thanks for the ride. Shopping alone on Sundays is terrible enough; not having a car just makes it worse.”

“Anytime, though we should probably get your transportation issue taken care of soon.”

Stensland lead them toward Clyde’s truck. “I’d have to learn how to drive first.”

Clyde nearly skidded at the bottom of the steps. “You don’t know how to drive?”

Stensland shook his head. “Never had to before.” Clyde opened the passenger door, and Stensland clambered inside. “I’ve never lived in a city that didn’t have mass public transportation.”

Clyde took his place behind the steering wheel, appearing deep in thought.

“Is that weird?” Stensland murmured.

“No, just never thought about it before …”

“I’ll learn … eventually.”

~

They arrived at the Walmart to find the parking lot filled with cars and pedestrians. Stensland groaned as he slumped on the bench seat. Clyde found a spot near the back of the lot.

Once inside, Stensland grabbed a cart.

“I need to grab some stuff for the bar. I’ll catch up with you, ok?” Clyde pressed a kiss to his temple.

Stensland pushed onward into the busy store. There were people with full carts blocking every aisle. What a nightmare. He wandered into the produce section. Clyde’s absence at least afforded him some privacy to buy his “practice” cucumber. When he found them, he was glad to see they were decently priced. He began holding each cucumber in turn, using his fist to size them up. Some were too short, others were too fat, and a couple had bruises starting to form.

Finally, Stensland found one he liked. He moved his closed fist over it, picturing Clyde’s gorgeous cock in his mind, just to make sure. That’s when he noticed the old lady watching him in horror. He practically threw the cucumber into his cart and moved on.

He realized he should wait on the rest of his perishables and walked into the pharmacy section. He grabbed the cheapest disposable razors they had, hoping to stretch his paycheck as far as possible. As he passed the deodorant, he noticed the store’s large selection of lube and condoms. God, Clyde would definitely need magnums ….

They hadn’t yet broached the topic of penetrative sex. Clyde was honoring Stensland’s wish to take things slow, and they were both genuinely enjoying themselves anyway, but Stensland knew he would eventually have to face that fear. People enjoyed it, though … right? Enough people had anal sex that at least some of them had to enjoy it. None of the woman Stensland had been with had ever wanted to try, and he had respected their decision, but the allure was there.

He quickly grabbed a bottle of the generic brand personal lubricant and tossed it into the cart before he could change his mind.

As Stensland was debating different brands of laundry detergent, Clyde rounded the corner, green fabric clutched in his fist.

“I found something for you.” Clyde grinned as he held out the shirt.

Emblazoned across the chest in gold lettering was the phrase, “Kiss Me, I’m Irish.”

Stensland snorted. “You’re ridiculous!”

Clyde flipped the shirt and held it against Stensland’s chest, as if to check the size. “Well, I better do as the shirt says.” He leaned in and kissed Stensland sweetly.

Stensland blushed and took the shirt. “Fine, but I’m only wearing it at home.”

They continued shopping together. When they got to the food, Stensland decided to go for broke, ready to take their relationship further.

“So, uh … What do you like to eat for breakfast?” he stammered.

Clyde looked surprised, but then his expression turned into a sly smile. “I’m rather fond of bacon and eggs.”

Stensland nodded and added those items to the cart.

~

Their groceries were purchased and loaded in the bed of the truck.

“I need to grab a few things from my place. Do you mind if we stop there real quick before I take you home?”

“You’re doing me a favor, so we can stop wherever you need.”

Clyde pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the opposite direction of the bar and Stensland’s house.

Stensland turned to watch the Walmart disappear. “Wait, you drove past the Walmart to pick me up? Clyde!”

Clyde chuckled. “It’s no big deal. Still took me less time than you havin’ to walk all that way.”

“I could have called a cab,” Stensland whined, feeling guilty.

“And rob you of my company?”

Stensland refused to believe this gorgeous, kind man cared about him this much already. He shrunk in on himself, unable to shake the guilt and doubt.

Clyde frowned. “Peach fuzz, I offered to drive you. You’ve got nothin’ to feel bad about. I’d pat your thigh reassuringly, but I’d drive us off the road.”

Stensland let himself chuckle at that. He leaned his head onto Clyde’s shoulder. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re right,” Clyde replied. “I’m not nearly good enough for you.” He grinned teasingly.

“Fuck off.” Stensland swatted at his arm, a small smile tugging at his lips.

They arrived at a well kept trailer park, and Clyde pulled up next to a double wide trailer with a small, fenced in porch and several overflowing flower pots. Bees floated lazily from blossom to blossom.

“This is Mellie’s place,” Clyde announced as he shifted the truck into park. “Wanna come in?”

“Yes,” Stensland immediately replied. “I mean, do you think Mellie will mind?”

“She’s at work right now, so I doubt it.”

Clyde lead them up the stairs and unlocked the front door. Once inside, he made a beeline for his room.

Stensland took his time, admiring Mellie’s home decor. It was bright and welcoming, with lots of plants. Maybe he should get a plant … He followed Clyde’s path down a narrow hallway lined with framed photos. In several of them were the three siblings as children. One that caught his eye featured an adolescent Clyde in swim trunks, grinning from ear to ear, his front teeth missing; his hair was cut short to reveal large, round ears. He was fucking adorable.

Stensland finally entered what was currently serving as Clyde’s bedroom. There was a full size bed tucked into the corner, but the majority of the room was filled with cardboard boxes. Stensland pulled back the flap of one and found dozens of neatly stacked books. Clyde’s entire existence was contained in this tiny room. No wonder he was building his own house.

Clyde was near the tiny closet, his back to Stensland, packing clothing into a small duffel bag.

Stensland was glad Clyde picked up on the breakfast hint. He continued to wander around the room, checking out Clyde’s belongings, then noticed something pink catching the light on Clyde’s bed. He pulled back the covers. The object was shaped like a rod, made of pink glass with a bumpy texture and a heart at the top. “What’s this?” he asked, holding the object up so Clyde could see it.

Clyde blushed bright red. He’d never done that before, not even when Stensland was blowing him. He immediately snatched it out of Stensland’s hand and stepped back, staring at the ground. He looked …. embarrassed?

“What’s wrong?”

“... I didn’t mean to leave that out.”

“I don’t even know what it is,” Stensland scoffed.

Clyde took a deep breath, then sighed. “It’s one of my dildos.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. It’s clean, I swear, I just forgot to put it up.”

Stensland stepped up to Clyde and tipped his face up. “You can’t be embarrassed. I’ve had your dick in my mouth.”

Clyde’s mouth lifted up in the corner a bit, but he was still red.

“I’ve just never seen one that looked like that. It’s so …”

Clyde seemed to brace himself for Stensland’s judgement.

“Pretty!” Stensland finished.

Clyde looked shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah! Like a piece of art!” He pulled the dildo out of Clyde’s grip and examined it. “You put this in your … self?”

Clyde nodded. “While I was thinking of you …”

Had the dildo been made of a weaker material, it may have shattered in Stensland’s grip. “Finish packing,” he demanded.

Clyde grinned and went into his bathroom to grab his toiletries, then they headed out.

~

Back at Stensland’s house, they piled the groceries on the counter.

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I might be a bit …”

Stensland frowned. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yep, just gotta take care of something.”

“Sure, take your time.” Stensland watched Clyde grab his bag and leave the room. Stensland put up the groceries, then took the opportunity to start a load of laundry with his newly purchased detergent. When Clyde still hadn’t emerged, he knocked gently on the door. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine,” Clyde replied through the door. His voice sounded a little strained, but Stensland trusted that he’d tell him if he was dying.

Back out in the living room, Stensland picked a random tape of Dawson’s Creek, popped it into the VCR, and took a few hits off his bong.

Twenty minutes later, Clyde finally returned from the bathroom. He was carrying his prosthetic and sat it down on the coffee table. “Sorry that took so long.” He rubbed at his stump. “Whatcha watching?”

“Dawson’s Creek,” Stensland replied. “It’s my favorite show.”

“I’ve never seen it,” Clyde said, but he didn’t protest. Merely settled in next to Stensland to watch.

Stensland noticed he was still massaging his stump. “Are you sore?”

Clyde looked down at his arm. “A bit. I think I aggravated it when the nozzle came loose …”

Stensland had no idea what that meant, but he knew he wanted to help Clyde feel better. “Pot is really good for pain, you know.” He picked up his bong as if to illustrate his point.

Clyde eyed it with trepidation. “Won’t it make me … loopy?”

Stensland set down the bong and crossed the room to the shelf where he kept the rest of his marijuana. “I’ve got some high CBD, low THC strains, so it’ll give you the pain relief without the high.” He brought the box over to the couch and opened it on his lap.”Of course, this is entirely up to you. I’ve got ibuprofen if you’d prefer that …”

Clyde looked from the pot to his stump and back. “Most pain killers don’t really do the job anymore … I’ll try it.”

Stensland quickly set to work cleaning out the pot he’d been smoking from his bong, but Clyde stopped him.

“Can you roll it into a cigarette? I think I’d like that better.”

“Sure.” Stensland got up to find his rolling papers, then returned to the couch. He ground the buds, sprinkled it onto the paper, rolled it up smoothly, and licked the paper softly to get a seal. He placed it between his lips and lit it for Clyde, making sure it had a good cherry. After taking a couple of puffs as demonstration, he handed it off.

Clyde took a long drag, sucking the smoke into his lungs like Stenland did, and exhaling slowly. He grimaced at the joint. “This tastes awful.”

“You’ll get used to it. Otherwise, are you ok?”

Clyde nodded and took another drag.

“Can I massage your arm while it kicks in?”

Clyde looked surprised, and nodded slowly.

Stensland moved to the other side of the couch and drew Clyde’s arm onto his lap. He traced the scar gently with his fingertips. He wished Clyde hadn’t lost his hand, not entirely for selfless reasons … The thought of Clyde using two large, strong hands on him was heavenly, but he was happy to take Clyde any way he could have him. Once he had thoroughly explored the stump, he dug in with his fingertips and began the massage in earnest.

Clyde groaned happily and sank into the couch. Stensland watched in awe as he took another hit off the joint; he looked so sexy. The smoke settled over them, making his vision hazy. Clyde grinned lazily. “I feel pretty good.”

“Good,” Stensland smiled, continuing his ministrations.

When Clyde said the pain had dissipated, they began to make out leisurely on the couch. Stensland pushed Clyde’s hair back to reveal the large ears he’d seen in those family photos; he began to nip gently at his earlobes, having realized that Clyde kept his hair long to hide them. He wanted Clyde to know how much he liked them. Clyde buried his face into Stensland’s neck, pressing his lips and tongue against his pulse point. His hand reached under Stensland’s shirt to pinch at his nipples. Stensland groaned and pushed his chest into the touch.

Eventually, Clyde pulled back and announced, “I’m starving.”

Stensland laughed. When his stomach rumbled, they both laughed.

Clyde browned some ground beef while Stensland sliced the vegetables. They ate spaghetti on the floor in front of the couch so they were level with the coffee table, and watched a few more episodes of Dawson’s Creek. Stensland found Clyde’s hand on the floor next to him and interlocked their fingers. When Clyde looked over at him, eyes sparkling with fondness and mischief and arousal, he knew it was time to retire to the bedroom.

Clyde’s muscular body pushed Stensland down into the mattress, and Stensland loved feeling his weight on top of him. As they made out, he caressed Clyde’s back, running his hands down until he reached the top of Clyde’s jeans, then pushed inside them so he could cup Clyde’s ass and grind their erections together.

Clyde reached over the side of the bed with his good hand, returning with a bottle of lube. “I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks ...”

Stensland immediately tensed up. He was not ready to have a cock in his ass. He still hadn’t put anything up his ass, not even a finger. This was too much, too fast. He struggled to breathe.

Clyde’s brows furrowed in concern. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I- I can’t. Not yet.”

“You can’t fuck me?”

“I’ve never- Wait, what? You want _me_ to fuck _you_?”

“Well, yeah,” Clyde replied, like it was obvious. “That’s why I spent an hour in the bathroom cleaning myself out. But if you’re not ready, I understand.” He set the lube down on the mattress.

Stensland’s brain was short circuiting. “But … you’re so big and masculine. Shouldn’t I be the bottom? I just assumed I’d be the bottom.”

Clyde’s eyes narrowed. “That’s ridiculous. You don’t ever have to bottom if you don’t want to. It’s a matter of preference, not physical appearance.”

“You really want me to fuck you?”

Clyde kissed him deeply, then looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

Stensland divested himself of his clothing as quickly as possible. Clyde laughed at his sudden fervor, but made quick work of his own clothes. Stensland picked up the bottle of lube from the mattress; it was shaped like a bullet and labeled “Gun Oil Anal Lubricant.” “Isn’t this a bit on the nose?”

Clyde took the bottle from him and settled on his back. “Walmart accidentally stocked it at their gun counter a couple of years ago. I bought it as a joke, but it’s actually really good.”

Stensland’s mouth went dry as he watched Clyde wrap his forearm stump behind his knee to spread his legs, revealing his dark pink hole. Clyde’s fingers were already slick with lube, and he began to finger himself open. Stensland’s cock went from interested to painfully hard. “Fuck,” he murmured, unable to tear his gaze away from Clyde’s fingers as they disappeared into his body. He had to touch him right fucking now. He poured lube over his own fingers.

Clyde groaned as Stensland’s slim fingers joined his own. He pulled out and used his slippery hand to hold his other leg, so he was fully presented to Stensland.

Stensland was mesmerized by the feeling. He’d fingered a handful of women, but this was his first asshole. Clyde was tight and hot and slick inside; the texture of his anus was interesting, and Stensland was excited to feel it around his dick. He looked up at Clyde’s face and was surprised to find his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open in pleasure, his substantial erection resting heavily against his belly.

Stensland’s own cock twitched and throbbed. “Are you ready?” he asked, realizing he had no idea if Clyde was stretched enough.

Clyde nodded.

“Did you bring condoms?”

“Don’t need ‘em,” Clyde replied. “I trust you.”

Stensland almost came right then and there. He’d never fucked anyone without a condom before.

“C’mon,” Clyde groaned. “Need you inside me.”

Stensland grabbed for the lube again. It nearly shot out of his slippery fingers, but he managed to pour a substantial amount into his palm, then slicked up his erection. He squeezed the base for a moment, terrified of coming prematurely and disappointing Clyde. He lined up his cock and gingerly pushed inside.

Tight, so fucking tight, and hot. Skin to skin rubbing together, actually feeling Clyde’s insides. Stensland could hear his blood rushing in his ears. His balls pulled up tight against his body, and his hips jerked shallowly of their own accord.

Clyde moaned long and low as he bottomed out. “Fuck me, Stens …”

Stensland gripped Clyde’s beautifully muscular thighs and watched his cock as it disappeared inside his boyfriend. He could feel the rings of muscle giving way to him. He pulled out and pushed in slowly several more times, then sped up his rhythm.

“Fuck, yes, just like that!” Clyde fisted his good hand in the sheets and threw his head back. “Ah, you feel so good, Stens.”

Stensland watched him arch and writhe as he fucked into him. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Overwhelmed, he released Clyde’s thighs and dropped down close so he could press sloppy kisses all over Clyde’s face, his hips continuing to pump frantically.

Clyde’s hand cupped Stensland’s ass, urging him deeper; his stump wrapped around Stensland’s neck so he could pull him in for a kiss. Their teeth knocked together from the thrusting, but neither was willing to part.

“Fuck, Clyde, this is ... “ Stensland grunted, unable to find the words. He could feel his orgasm building, pooling in his groin. “I’m gonna come! Oh, god, can I come inside you?”

“Wait, wait,” Clyde gasped. He reached between them and tugged sharply on his own cock. “Almost there. Come inside me! Shit, shit, shit-” His orgasm hit him, and he clamped down on Stensland’s cock with a deep groan.

Stensland cried out and came, spilling himself inside of Clyde. He shuttered through the aftershocks, unwilling to pull out yet. He let himself slump onto Clyde, rising and falling with Clyde’s chest as they both caught their breath. “I am … ruined …” he huffed fondly. “Was it, uh, good for you?”

Clyde chuckled, and Stensland could feel it reverberate through his chest. “You were amazing ...”

Stensland sat up, and both men groaned as he pulled out. He was transfixed by the sight of his come leaking out of Clyde’s abused hole. “Does it hurt?”

Clyde shook his head, then reached between his legs and rubbed at his messy rim. “It’s been awhile since I had a real cock in me. It feels good.”

Stensland’s cock twitched in renewed interest, but he also felt like his balls had been completely drained. All he wanted was to curl up in Clyde’s arms and sleep, but first, “I’m gonna pee. Do you want anything? Water? A towel?”

“I’m good. Hurry back.”

Stensland came back with a damp towel anyway and gently wiped his leaking semen off of Clyde.

Clyde grinned at the sweet gesture and pulled Stensland into his arms, kissing his temple. Stensland tossed the towel off the bed and wrapped his arms around Clyde. Both men quickly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I had a tough bout of writer's block, but I've muscled through it. Also, I've decided to put snippets of Clyde's perspective in, so don't let it weird you out.

The next morning, Stensland woke up to the smell of bacon wafting into his bedroom. He stretched, then rummaged through the clothes on the floor until he found his boxers. He finally stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the crust from his eyes, his hair sticking up in every direction.

“Mornin,’ peach fuzz,” Clyde greeted with a grin. He was also wearing just his boxers, and he was poking at bacon sizzling in a cheap pan Stensland found in a thrift store. He looked gorgeous.

Stensland came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Clyde’s chest, kissing the side of his neck. “That smells delicious.”

“How do you like your bacon?”

“Bacon-y?” Stensland yawned.

Clyde gently elbowed him. “How do you like it cooked? See, I like mine pretty burnt.”

“First you don’t like pineapple on pizza, now you burn your bacon … I just don’t see how this can work out,” Stensland teased.

Clyde shrugged. “Well, you better decide quickly or you’ll be eating it my way.”

Stensland peered over Clyde’s shoulder at the pan. “Looks good to me.” He turned to grab a couple of paper plates from the cupboard. He really needed to buy actual dinnerware soon.

Clyde forked a few slices of bacon onto one plate, then left the rest in the pan until it started to blacken. “Do you want eggs?”

Stensland fetched the carton from the fridge. “Scrambled, please.”

“Me, too,” Clyde grinned. “Looks like we’re not so different after all.”

Stensland poured two glasses of orange juice while Clyde cooked the eggs, then they brought their plates to the dining table and tucked in.

After a few minutes, Stensland sat down his fork. “Last night was amazing.”

“I enjoyed it, too,” Clyde replied around a mouthful of eggs.

“I’m sorry I kinda freaked out …”

Clyde set down his fork as well and regarded Stensland seriously. “You don’t gotta apologize. You said from the beginning you wanted to take things slow. I should have made my intentions more obvious.”

Stensland picked his fork back up, but merely pushed his food around on the plate. “Thank you. I’ll get there eventually … I just have some baggage to unpack first.”

“Hey.” Clyde waited until Stensland looked back up, then reached across the table to take his hand. “I like you. A lot. That’s not conditional, whether you wanna fuck or be fucked. We could just blow each other as long as this thing between us plays out, and I’d be a happy man. Ok?”

Stensland managed a small smile. “Ok.”

“If you’re up for it, I’d like another round before you go to work.”

The legs of Stensland’s chair screeched across the floor; he was on his feet in a flash, rounding the table to lick into Clyde’s mouth.

Clyde chuckled and pulled him into his lap.

They made out, breakfast forgotten, for several minutes. Stensland cupped one of Clyde’s generous pecs, thumb swirling over and around his nipple. Clyde groaned into his mouth, and Stensland could feel Clyde’s erection pressing against his ass.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Stensland asked breathlessly, their lips barely parted.

“Fuck me again,” Clyde murmured. “I loved feelin’ you inside me.”

“Does it really feel that good?”

Clyde nodded. It caused their noses to bump together. “Feels amazing.”

“Can I fuck you against the counter?”

Clyde grinned wolfishly and got to his feet. He shucked his boxers and leaned over the edge of the kitchen counter, resting his weight on his elbows.

Stensland could only stare hungrily as that gorgeous ass was presented to him. Clyde had moles there, too. In fact, they were everywhere. Stensland hadn’t gotten a good look until now. He wanted to kiss each one, memorize their patterns. For now, he simply crowded up behind Clyde and kissed him several times along his spine. He noticed a plastic bag next to Clyde’s elbow and remembered that he never put up the lube he’d bought yesterday. He fished the tube out of the bag and popped it open, coating his fingers.

Clyde sighed happily when those slick fingers pressed against his hole. “I’m still a little loose from last night, so we can be quick.”

Stensland’s first two fingers sank easily into Clyde. He contented himself with exploring a bit, feeling his slick warmth, and he continued to litter Clyde’s back with kisses.

“A little deeper …” Clyde shifted his weight. “Now press forward, right there-” He let out a ridiculously sexy growl. “Fuck, yes! That’s perfect.”

Stensland wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but he could feel the different texture of this spot inside Clyde and kept rubbing over it, milking more and more lovely noises from his boyfriend.

Eventually, Clyde started shaking a little. “Ok, ok.” He pulled forward so Stensland’s fingers slid out a bit. “You better fuck me before I come.”

Stensland lubed his cock, then lined up and pushed in. Ooohhh, it was just as good, maybe better this time. He sank into the tight, slick heat as if it was made just for him.  
Gripping Clyde’s hips, he set up a leisurely pace, trying to angle his cock so he’d hit that spot again.

Clyde groaned and arched his back, chasing after the sensation. “Your cock is perfect,” he gasped. “You’re perfect.”

The praise was too much, and Stensland came hard. “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry,” he groaned, hips still stuttering.

“Don’t pull out.” Clyde reached between his legs and jerked himself off, his semen spurting against the counter.

Stensland’s cock slipped out, and he stumbled backwards onto a chair. “That was really good. You feel … really good. I’m sorry I came so fast.”

“They’re called quickies for a reason,” Clyde said. “You should shower. I’ll clean this up.” He gestured to the cum sliding down the cabinet.

“If you insist.” Stensland made his way into his bathroom and turned the water on. The plumbing was old and it took a few minutes to warm up. He grabbed one of his thin towels from the linen closet and hung it over the railing, then stepped inside. As he scrubbed soap across his torso, he thought back to Clyde and how much he enjoyed being fucked, fingered; that spot inside him that made him tremble. That was genuine pleasure, and Stensland was intrigued. He reached back and pushed his soapy fingers between his cheeks, then rubbed them across his asshole. It felt … alright? Not good, not bad, just … alright. Maybe it would feel better if it were Clyde’s fingers, or maybe it only feels good on the inside …

He was about to push his fingertip past the tight ring of muscle, when the shower curtain slid open behind him. Stensland nearly jumped three feet and quickly pulled his hand away from his ass.

“Sorry,” Clyde chuckled. “Didn’t mean to frighten you. Thought we might conserve water.” He stepped into the tub, but immediately frowned. “I may have overestimated the size of this shower …”

Stensland grinned. “This is the worst shower, but it’s better now that you’re in it.”

Clyde held out the bottle of body wash. “May I have your assistance?”

Stensland squeezed a dollop into Clyde’s good hand, then watched as Clyde soaped up his chest. “Let me help.”

Clyde stopped scrubbing and looked up at him.

“I mean, not that you can’t do it yourself, I just …. want to touch you,” Stensland admitted.

“I’m all yours, peach fuzz.”

Stensland immediately set to work, rubbing the suds over Clyde’s pecs, across his stomach, down his arms. It was heaven. Clyde wrapped his arms around Stensland and began soaping up his back. “This is ridiculous,” Stensland giggled. “So how do you squeeze your soap bottles when you’re alone?”

“I have a dispenser mounted on the wall. I want to install a touchless one at my new house, though.”

“That’s a good idea. You know, you could have an arm made with a scrubbie at the end. That would make things easier, too.”

Clyde’s ensuing laughter echoed throughout the tiled room.

“Is that dumb?”

“It’s brilliant,” Clyde replied.

They moved closer to the shower head to rinse off, taking turns ducking under the spray.

“You should get one of them detachable shower heads,” Clyde said. “Mellie has one, and it honestly changed my life.”

“Fuck, that’s exactly what I need!”

Stensland shut off the water and they both clambered out of the tub. Stensland grabbed another towel from the closet and tossed it at Clyde. They toweled off, Clyde ruffling Stensland’s hair until it was frizzy, then shared the tiny sink as they brushed their teeth.

Stensland had never been naked for this long around someone. He usually felt so vulnerable and self-conscious, but around Clyde … he felt fantastic. Clyde thought he was beautiful, despite his skinny frame and soft belly and average cock. It was an incredible feeling to be wanted like this. He hoped it never went away; that Clyde never went away.

**~*~**

Clyde whistled happily as he hopped out of his truck in front of Mellie’s.

Mellie stood on the porch, watering her many plants with an old, sun-bleached hose. “You sure look happy.” She popped her gum noisily.

Clyde grinned. “You could say I had a good night.”

“Another date with Stensland?”

He nodded and leaned against the porch railing.

“I noticed you didn’t come home last night,” she smirked.

“You’ve always been real observant,” he joked.

Mellie splashed him with the hose.

“Hey!” Clyde yelped as he jumped out of the way.

“You need to mind your manners,” she said seriously before breaking out into a grin.

Clyde grabbed the end of the hose and pointed it at his sister, who screeched, causing him to laugh.

“Truce, truce!”

Clyde dropped the hose, still chuckling as his sister shook her hands dry. “Even?”

Mellie narrowed her eyes. “For now.”

“C’mon, let’s get dried off and I’ll take you to work.”

**~*~**

Stens: _Im off work. U down for another round? ;)_

Clyde: _Fuck, peach fuzz, I’d love to, but its inventory night at the bar. I’m sorry._

Stens: _Is ok. Ill catch you tomorrow maybe_

Clyde: :*

~*~

Stensland ate leftover spaghetti while watching Dawson’s Creek, then remembered the slowly softening cucumber in his fridge. Since Clyde wasn’t around, he might as well practice. Plus, the cucumber wouldn’t last forever.

He grabbed the vegetable … fruit? Whatever, from the fridge and got comfortable on his couch, phone already open to _Pornhub_. As he watched the twink on screen swallow an absolutely monster cock, he took a deep breath through his nose and pushed the cucumber into his mouth. He concentrated until he felt the tip brush against the back of his throat, then swallowed as he suppressed his gag reflex.

Stensland managed to push through it until a good chunk was down his throat. Surely a cock would be easier since they were more pliable than cucumbers … Maybe he should invest in a dildo for this and ... other purposes. Now distracted, he began to gag and cough. He pulled out the offending fruit as quickly as possible without hurting himself. Heaving, he imagined being found dead in his home with a whole cucumber halfway down his throat … His mother would never forgive him. What would his tombstone say??

He opened _Amazon_ on his phone, thankful he didn’t share his account with anyone else as he typed, “dildo,” into the search bar.

~*~

The next day at the furniture store, one of the younger employees got into a shouting match with a customer over the price of a set of sequined throw pillows. It was apparently enough for her to quit on the spot. Stensland rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Now his workload would be doubled until he could find a replacement.

As he finished rewriting that week’s schedule at the end of the day, the door chime went off. Stensland stepped out of his office and saw a woman wearing a sharp suit standing by the entrance. “Sorry, ma’am, we’re closed for the day. I haven’t had a chance to lock the door-”

She flashed an FBI badge at him, and he snapped his mouth shut. “I’m Agent Grayson. I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

Stensland was proud of himself for only trembling a little. He nodded his head vigorously, then stammered, “Of course …”

“Are you Stensland O’Keefe?”

Stensland’s eyebrows shot up in horror. Why the hell did she know his name? “Yes, that’s me …” he managed.

“And you’re the assistant manager here?” She pulled out a small notepad to jot down his answers.

Stensland nodded. “How do you know all this?”

“I interviewed Mr. Ng yesterday,” she explained. “How long have you lived here?”

“I moved here a couple of months ago.”

“In that time, have you patronized the ‘Duck Tape’ Bar?”

Oh, this was bad. “Once or twice,” he replied. “I’m not much of a drinker.”

She hummed to herself as she wrote. “And are you an acquaintance of James or Clyde Logan?”

“Uhhhh ….” Oh god, should he lie? Tell the truth? Pretend to have a heart attack? No, he couldn't afford the ambulance bills … "In passing. I'm still getting to know everyone in town.”

“Have you noticed either of them spending extravagantly or outside of their means?”

Stensland immediately thought of the invoice for Clyde's cabinets sitting on his desk. He'd burn it the second he had a chance. “No, I can't say that I have. Why should I know about their spending habits?”

She shot him a nasty look. “Have you heard any of the rumors regarding their involvement in the Coca Cola 500 heist?”

“The Coca Cola what now? Sorry, I'm unfamiliar with American slang.”

Grayson grimaced. “You haven't heard about Ocean's 7-11?”

“Isn't that a movie? I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I've been too focused on settling in and running this store to pay any mind to idle gossip.” Ooh, nice one, Stensy!

“This was a serious crime,” Grayson grit out. It was obvious that she took the robbery very personally. “If you do hear anything, give me a call.” She pulled out a crisp white business card and practically pushed it into Stensland’s trembling fingers.

“Yes, of course …”

With one final suspicious look, she turned on her heel and left. Stensland waited until she drove away before barreling back into his office to find Clyde's paperwork. He ran it through the shredder, and he almost exited into the alley out back before realizing she may have rattled him on purpose, just to see what he’d do.

He pocketed the remains to burn later. He had to warn Clyde that not only was she still on their tail, but she had noticed Stensland’s presence and might attempt to use him against the Logans. Stensland would be damned if he let that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Stensland sat on a barstool; Clyde stood between his legs, resting gently against him. The bar was empty save for them, Jimmy and Mellie, and an unusual man named Joe. Clyde called the meeting after Stensland warned him about his visit from Agent Grayson.

“Just what in the hell are we gonna do?” Joe exclaimed. “And why are we letting others in on our little secret?” He pointed his finger accusingly at Stensland and Clyde.

Clyde tensed against Stensland, who squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“Now, now,” Jimmy stepped in. “I think Stensland has proved himself trustworthy.” He gestured at the shredded pile of paper on the bar. “Besides, the FBI dropped the investigation. This is just one woman with a grudge. We simply need to get her off our tail.” He looked somberly at Clyde. “I know you’re gonna hate this, but … I think you should stop work on the house.”

“What?” Clyde pushed forward off Stensland.

“I know how important it is to you, but it’s the 'spending extravagantly' that she questioned Stensland about. It won’t be forever; just until she gives up.”

Clyde turned his back to Jimmy, frustration and anguish written on his face. Stensland peered up at him worriedly; Clyde shook his hair into his face. “Fine,” he grit out.

Stensland couldn’t stand to see Clyde so upset. The suggestion spilled out before he could even think it through, “What if we framed someone?” Everyone turned to him and stared, wide-eyed. “What?”

“We just didn’t expect you to be … so ruthless,” Mellie said.

Stensland puffed out his chest. “I have what it takes to … to … to be a criminal!”

Clyde smiled gently and squeezed his knee.

“Ok, fine,” Joe exclaimed. “But who do we frame? And how?”

Mellie chuckled. “We could always frame Moody.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Let’s leave Moody out of this.”

“I was only jokin’.”

“Uh huh.”

“How about that energy drink fella?” Joe suggested.

“He’d certainly deserve it,” Jimmy murmured.

Clyde nodded in agreement.

“Who?” Stensland didn’t know who any of these people were, and he was feeling left out of the loop.

“This British asshole that made fun of my arm,” Clyde explained. Stensland’s face fell at the thought of someone being so cruel to Clyde. “Don’t worry. I set his car on fire.”

“You also punched him in the face,” Jimmy chuckled.

“Well, that’s cuz he was gonna cause a commotion at the race track. I had to shut him up.”

Stensland really needed to hear the entire story. It sounded more absurd by the second.

Jimmy’s brow furrowed. “Yeah, maybe not him then. He’d have the money, the resources, and the motive to turn this back on us. Might be best to leave him be.”

Everyone sagged a bit at Jimmy’s logic.

“What about that asshole? The one that attacked me? He’d deserve it,” Stensland muttered.

Clyde’s eyes lit up. “That’s perfect.”

Jimmy and Mellie shrugged and nodded.

“Who now?” Joe asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ol’ Billy Ray Cooper,” Jimmy replied. “Came in here a few weeks ago and said some dumb shit, tried to beat up Stensland."

“Oh, I know that asshole,” Joe grimaced. “Conned my brothers outta some quality moonshine while I was locked up.”

“He came by the salon for a haircut last year, and while I was shampooin’ him, reached his hand up my skirt,” Mellie added. “Been banned ever since.”

“Well, that’s fuckin’ settled,” Jimmy nearly growled. “Now to figure out _how_.”

~*~

The group disbanded at that point, each determined to imagine the best way to set Cooper up. Once the rest had left, Stensland helped Clyde close the bar, and Clyde drove him home.

As they walked up to the porch, Clyde noticed something. “What’s that?”

Stensland looked up and saw the package sitting atop his doormat. There was only one thing it could be. His cheeks flushed immediately. “Uhhh … Just something I ordered off amazon …” Clyde shrugged, too polite to ask about its contents, for which Stensland was grateful. He picked up the package and unlocked the door.

As they settled on the couch, package left unopened next to Stensland’s bong, Clyde lit a joint and took several long puffs before handing it off to Stensland. Stensland draped his skinny legs over Clyde’s thick ones and took a long hit himself.

“You know,” Clyde said, playing with the hem of Stensland’s shirt. “Hearing you suggest we frame someone was … really hot.” When he looked up, he was biting his lip.

Stensland carefully placed the joint on an ashtray, then climbed enthusiastically onto Clyde’s lap, kissing him desperately.

Twenty minutes later, they had switched positions. Stensland slouched against the couch cushions, his hands gripping Clyde’s thighs as Clyde rode his cock. He could feel the muscles shifting under his fingertips as Clyde rolled his hips.

“Oh _fuck_ , peach fuzz, I can’t get enough of your cock,” he groaned, then bit his lip again.

Stensland ran his hands up his thighs, across his hard abs, and onto his pecs. He pinched Clyde’s delicate, pink nipples, eliciting several lovely moans. “I can’t get enough of you,” he sighed. “I still can’t believe you’re real and … _mine_.” Clyde smiled lazily at that and lifted up; Stensland took the opportunity to fuck up into him.

Clyde grunted. “Oh yeah, just like that!”

Stensland grabbed his hips to keep him still, then thrust up mercilessly, punching grunts and moans out of Clyde as he took hold of his own cock. Clyde pumped himself until he was coming across Stensland’s chest. Stensland buried himself as deep as he could and came with a groan.

Once they were cleaned up, they curled up on the couch, still nude; Stensland draped across Clyde. They had opened the windows, and a pleasant night breeze cooled them off.   
Stensland had nearly drifted off when Clyde asked, “So are you gonna tell me what you ordered?”

Stensland giggled and buried his face against Clyde’s chest. “I hoped you’d forgotten.” Honestly, though, he felt silly now for his earlier embarrassment. Clyde was his partner. What did he have to hide? He reached for the table, his fingertips barely finding purchase, and grabbed the box. “I’ve just … I’ve seen how much you enjoy … butt stuff, so I wanted to try it for myself. Without embarrassing myself in front of you.”

Clyde smiled down at him, touched by his boyfriend’s sweetness.

“And I was tired of deep throating a cucumber as blow job practice.”

Clyde burst into laughter, his whole body shaking with it. “Oh, peach fuzz, I fuckin’ love you …”

They both realized what he said at the same time, freezing in place. The silence stretched for what felt like an eternity, then Stensland sighed. “I love you, too. I really do.”

Clyde sat up and they kissed softly, brushing their lips together, letting their breath mingle. “So, let’s see what you bought.”

Stensland retrieved a pair of scissors and cut through the tape. As soon the he opened the cardboard flaps, the smell of rubber permeated the room. Both men grimaced. Stensland pulled out an absolutely monstrous dildo, with a fat head and thick veins. It had several imperfections along the shaft where it had formed bubbles before the mold set.

“No,” Clyde said. “Absolutely not.”

Stensland sagged a bit, feeling dumb. “I guess I could have done more research … I just don’t know what I’m doing, and amazon seemed like the most cost effective solution-”

Clyde kissed his temple. “Stop frettin’. You’re right: you are new to this, but that’s ok. You just need someone to teach you.”

“I just don’t want to look like an idiot in front you …”

“You could never,” Clyde reassured. “There’s a sex shop on the edge of town that sells quality toys. We can go together and find you something to experiment with. Somethin’ that’s not filled with phthalates and god knows what else ... “ He frowned at the floppy dildo in his hand. “Besides, this is not a starter dildo.”

Stensland chuckled weakly. “It’s almost as big as you are.”

Clyde kissed him again. “C’mon, let’s go to bed. We’ve both got work tomorrow.”

Stensland nodded, once again marveling over how lucky he was to have Clyde. He stubbed out the joint, then both men went to the bedroom, where they fell into bed, limbs entangling in the cool sheets.

“I love you, Clyde,” Stensland murmured against Clyde’s chest.

“I love you, Stens.”

~*~

Stensland was running himself ragged at work. He’d put a “Help Wanted” sign in the window, and posted an ad in the local paper, but so far they hadn’t had any bites. Ever since Agent Grayson had shown up unannounced, they’d agreed that Clyde should steer clear of the store in case she was observing them. So Stensland didn’t even have lunch or a quickie with his boyfriend to look forward to. It was frustrating, but he’d make it through.

He managed to sneak out back for a quick smoke, when one of the stockboys stuck their head out the door. Stensland quickly stubbed out his joint in a mild panic.

“Hey, boss, there’s someone here about the job.”

“Thanks, I’ll be right in.” Stensland snuck back inside and took a detour to the storeroom where he gave himself a brief Febreeze shower, then popped a few Altoids in his mouth, crunching noisily as he made his way back to the front of the store to meet with the prospective employee.

Waiting in the recliner section was a young woman with short, platinum blonde hair and a serious expression.

“Hello, I’m Stensland,” he greeted. “You’re here to apply?”

She shook his hand, with a grip strong enough to crush his fingers if she wanted. “Gwen Phasma, but everyone calls me Phas.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve got some applications in my office.”

As she filled out the paperwork, Stensland asked, “So why’d you decide to apply here?”

“Well, I was a guard at Monroe County Penitentiary, but the warden’s an idiot and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Stensland was shocked, but pleasantly surprised by her bluntness. He very nearly blurted, _Oh, my boyfriend was imprisoned there!_ but realized how idiotic that would sound. “Well, I hope you’re prepared for retail. You think prisoners are scary?” He huffed. “I’ve had some real problem customers, believe me!”

Phasma stared at him silently for several long moments, then broke out in a grin. “I’ve heard some stories! _Not Always Right_ is my guilty pleasure. But don’t worry.” She cracked her knuckles. “I won’t take shit from anybody.”

In his mind, Stensland had already hired her. He just had to go through the formalities now. She slid the completed forms across his desk; Stensland stacked them neatly in his application folder, which had been empty until this moment. “I’ll get this submitted as soon as possible and call you in a few days.”

“Sounds good to me,” she said as she stood. “See ya later, Stensy.”

After work, Stensland walked down to the corner gas station. He made his way around back, where Clyde was waiting in his pickup. It was their designated meeting area, as it was off the main roads and away from prying eyes. Stensland enjoyed the surreptitious behavior; it was exhilarating. But then he noticed Clyde’s sour demeanor. “What’s wrong?”

“Jimmy was right,” he sighed. “I gotta stop work on the house. At least, for a bit. It’s too suspicious.”

Stensland’s shoulders sagged, but he agreed.

“I’m gonna deliver Paul his last check. Will you go with me?”

“Of course.” He grabbed Clyde’s hand and squeezed. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Clyde chuckled forlornly. “I don’t gotta choice.”

Stensland pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It’ll be ok. This is only temporary. She can’t hound us forever.”

Clyde smiled at him. “Thanks, peach fuzz.”

Paul was surprised, but took the news well. He offered his condolences to Clyde, assuming that he’d hit a rough patch, but polite enough not to pry. A few of the day laborers weren’t as compassionate and gave them both the stink eye while they packed their tools, slamming truck doors and muttering snide comments. Clyde made sure to add a little extra onto their checks, which seemed to placate them.

Once the workers had left, Stensland helped Clyde tack tarps to the open and unfinished doors and windows. They also covered up the stacks of building materials that had yet to be used. They surveyed the site to make sure everything was secure. Clyde’s posture radiated his unhappiness; his shoulders were slumped and his face remained downturned. Stensland hated seeing him like this.

“So feel free to tell me this is a stupid idea …” he began uncertaintly.

Clyde looked up, his eyebrow cocked.

“But would you … like to stay with me for a bit? I know you wanted your own space, so this isn’t the same, but you could have half of the wardrobe and the sink, and I know you feel like you’re overstaying your welcome with Mellie, so this would be a nice break for both of you, and I really just like having you around-” He was rambling so much he didn’t notice Clyde’s ear to ear grin.

“Peach fuzz, I would love to stay with you,” he said happily. He grasped Stensland’s face with both hands and kissed him.

Stensland placed his own hand over Clyde’s robotic one and smiled. “Thank god.”

They arrived at Mellie’s a half hour later. Clyde lead Stensland inside. Mellie was reclined on the couch, filing her nails as she watched Golden Girl reruns.

“Hey, boys. What’re y’all up to?”

“Packing,” Clyde replied.

“Oh? You goin’ on a trip? Jimmy won’t like that-”

“No, no,” Clyde waved her off. “Stensland asked me to stay with him for awhile.”

“This isn’t cause you think I’m sick of you, right?”

“Of course not. We just wanna fuck 24/7.”

Mellie groaned as she rolled her eyes, yelling, “I don’t need the details, Clyde!”

Clyde chuckled as he and Stensland went into his room. Clyde pulled down a beat up suitcase from the top shelf of his closet, then set it on his bed. Stensland sat down next to it and watched Clyde fill it with clothes.

“Do you wanna bring some of your books?” Stensland asked as he surveyed the many full boxes lining the room, “My shelves are pretty empty.”

Clyde smiled. “I’d like that.” He rolled each article of clothing quickly and efficiently, though the fabric occasionally caught on one of his metal fingers. Once he’d packed enough, he opened his top dresser drawer and pulled out his tube of lube and a couple of sex toys. “We can experiment,” he explained. “We’ll still get you your own, though.”

Stensland nodded with nervous excitement, as he clasped his hands over his knees.

Clyde ducked out of the room for a few moments, then returned with his toiletries. He zipped the suitcase closed, pulled out the collapsible handle, and held it out for Stensland. “Will you take this? I’ll grab a box of books. They’re pretty heavy.”

“Sure!” Stensland took hold of the handle and rolled the suitcase out into the hallway.

Clyde rifled through a couple of boxes before settling on one, bent his knees, and lifted the chosen box with a grunt. “After you, peach fuzz.”

Stensland walked them back through the living room.

Mellie eyed the box in Clyde’s arms. “You sure you’re not movin’ out?”

“Ha ha,” Clyde replied dryly. “I’ll see you later, ok?”

“It was nice to see you, Mellie,” Stensland added.

“Bye!” she called as the door closed behind them.

They loaded their things into the truck bed, then made their way to Stensland’s.

Clyde immediately set to work placing his books on the shelves next to Stensland’s records. Stensland went into the bathroom and rearranged the clutter on the sink. He then went to the wardrobe to push his things to one side, removing a couple of shirts and folding them. Clyde came in with his suitcase, and the two of them shook out his clothes and hung them up. Clyde took his toiletries into the bathroom. Stensland gingerly picked up the sex things and placed them on the nightstand.

“I feel bad,” he said when Clyde returned to the bedroom.

“Why?”

“I should have made the bed, left a chocolate on the pillow. I’m a terrible host.”

Clyde wrapped his arms around Stensland. “You’re all the sweets I need.”

Stensland rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his smile. “God, that’s sappy.”

“You love it.”

~*~

Waking up the next morning with Clyde wrapped around him like an octopus was the greatest feeling. His beard tickled Stensland’s shoulder blades and he giggled.

“Wha’chu gigglin’ about?” Clyde mumbled sleepily.

Stensland turned in Clyde’s arms so they were facing each other. “I’m just happy; that’s all.”

“This is nice,” Clyde replied. “I could get used to it.”

Stensland blushed at the implication and kissed his boyfriend. After a moment, they both leaned back, laughing.

“Let’s brush our teeth first,” Clyde suggested.

“I agree.”

~

Clyde dropped Stensland off behind the gas station near his work. Stensland gave Clyde the house key to get copied since working at the bar meant Clyde might come home at odd hours. They kissed as they parted ways.

Stensland was the first employee at the store, so he unlocked the back door and entered the storage room. The alarm beeped obnoxiously; he quickly entered the disable code, then turned on the store lights and headed for his office.

The old desktop took awhile to boot up, so he decided to make himself a cup of coffee. Corporate couldn’t get him a decent computer, but they bought a Keurig for the break room. Oh well. He eventually checked his emails and noticed that Phasma’s background check had come in. He skimmed through it. It was exemplary, of course. She was a prison guard, so he hadn’t expected any trouble there. It was too early in the morning to call, so he set a reminder in his phone to schedule a more formal interview later.

One of the stockboys waved at Stensland as he headed for the break room, backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Good morning, Tommy,” Stensland greeted. He leaned back, taking a sip of his coffee.

A few minutes later, Tommy stuck his head back in the doorway. “Uh, there’s some mean lookin’ lady bangin’ on the front door?”

Stensland nearly choked.

“You want me to shoo her off?”

“No, I’ll handle it,” Stensland sighed. It was too bloody early for this. He stepped out into the main showroom and, sure enough, Grayson was standing at the door, permanent scowl etched on her face. Tommy lingered awkwardly next to the end tables. Stensland unlocked the door and cracked it open. “Can I help you, agent?”

“May I come in?”

“I’m not supposed to let people in until we open …”

“Well, I’m not exactly a customer, am I?”

Stensland sighed and opened the door fully so she could enter.

“I need to see your financial records,” she said without preamble.

Stensland relaxed a bit, glad that he destroyed Clyde’s order form when he had a chance. “Why?” he asked, aiming for playing dumb.

“It’s come to our attention that Clyde Logan is building a large house.”

 _Our_ , Stensland scoffed internally. Yeah, right. “Oh?”

“Yes, so I’d like to know if he’s bought anything from this store, especially if its beyond his means as a simple bartender.”

Stensland grimaced. He hated this lady more and more. “Do you have a warrant?”

“Do I need one?” She eyed him coldly, clearly hoping to intimidate him, but now he was pissed.

“Technically, yes,” he replied. “You can’t just go through my customers’ private records.”

“I could easily get one,” she threatened. “Or we could just make this easy on both of us. You’re not hiding something, are you?”

Before Stensland could respond, Tommy stepped up next to them.

“Did I hear you mention Clyde Logan?”

“Yes,” Grayson answered, her steely gaze swiveling onto the young man. “Do you know anything?”

“Well, my uncle is a plumbing contractor, and last night he came over real upset. Apparently, Logan had to let him and all the rest go due to him runnin’ out of money. Shut down construction completely.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah, said he’s nearly broke. My uncle was pretty mad about it, but he’s got other projects goin’ on, so I don’t think it’s too bad-”

As Tommy continued to ramble, Stensland’s heart swelled with relief. Thank god Clyde had gone for Jimmy’s ruse. He desperately tried not to smile as he watched Grayson’s face fill with rage.

“That’s unfortunate,” she replied, voice devoid of any actual sympathy. “I suppose that will be all. For now.”

Stensland quickly closed and locked the door once she was gone. “Thank you,” he said breathlessly to Tommy.

“For what?” Tommy asked, bewildered.

“Don’t worry about it. But let your uncle know he can have a 20% off discount next time he comes in.” He thought for a moment. “And you can have a raise.”

Tommy’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Thank you, sir.”

“No problem.” Stensland clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s get this place ready for opening.”

Back in his office, he texted Clyde: _we owe your brother a fruit basket_

 _Why?_ Clyde messaged back a few hours later. _BTW I got a copy of the key. Left yours under the mat._

_Thanx when do you get off again?_

Clyde replied with a laughing emoji.

_Off work! Lol_

_10_ :*

 _see you tonite_ :*

~

After work, Stensland stopped by a grocery store and bought a small package of fancy truffles. He was eager to get home and spruce up the place since he was sharing it with Clyde now. He found the key tucked under his welcome mat, just where Clyde said it’d be, and let himself inside. He did the dishes and swiffered the kitchen. As that dried, he continued cleaning the living room, fluffing the couch and putting away his mail, then swiffered his way into the bedroom. In there, he stripped the bed and put on fresh sheets. He turned down the covers and left one of the wrapped truffles on Clyde’s pillow.

He walked around his tiny home, admiring his work contentedly, until he realized he didn’t have anything for dinner. He quickly rummaged through his kitchen drawers until he found the take-out menu from the Chinese place down the road.

“Y’ello, this is Go Go China, we close in 10 minutes. How can we help you?”

Stensland almost felt bad, but then his tummy grumbled. “Hi! I’d like to place an order.”

“Delivery or pick up?”

“Uhh, delivery, please.” He ordered a large, family style dish of lo mein, a dozen egg rolls, and a few other tasty odds and ends. Clyde was a big man and had an appetite to match. Stensland rifled through his wallet, double checking that he had enough cash for a tip.

When Clyde returned from work, he found Stensland sitting on the couch, waiting for him. A veritable buffet was set out on the coffee table, as well as a glass containing a small flower that Stensland plucked from the weeds in the yard.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Clyde smiled.

After dinner, Stensland was on his knees in the shower, Clyde’s thick cock three quarters down his throat. He focused on his breathing and swallowed.

“Fuuuck,” Clyde hissed. His fingers were tangled in Stensland’s hair, tugging just enough to sting pleasantly. “No one’s ever taken me this deep, peach fuzz.”

Stensland released him with a gasp and sat back on his heels, his chest heaving, saliva running down his chin (though you couldn’t tell thanks to the shower). Still, he wiped his chin before diving back in. He gripped Clyde’s gorgeous ass as he took him in, managing yet another inch this time. He gagged a bit, but it was the sexy kind of gag, not the _I’m-about-to-vomit-all-over-your-dick_ gag.

Clyde closed his eyes and groaned in the back of his throat. “Can I come down your throat or is that too much?”

Stensland attempted to nod before realizing he couldn’t, so he squeezed Clyde’s ass in affirmation. He swallowed again to drive it home.

Clyde sobbed, and Stensland could feel his muscles pulling taut like a bowstring as he came down his throat. And came … and came … Stensland pulled off with a wet cough, and still Clyde’s cock managed a final spurt that landed on his chin. “Holy shit, Stens, my knees are actually shaking.”

Stensland huffed weakly, but proudly. “I’m glad my practice has paid off.” The water washed away the evidence from his face.

Clyde helped him to his feet. Stensland hissed as the blood returned to his lower extremities. Clyde kissed him deeply, chasing himself from Stensland’s tongue. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and I’ll return the favor.”

Once they were both clean and dry, Clyde laid Stensland out on the bed and kissed his way down his body until he could take Stensland’s erection into his mouth. He tongued at the foreskin, which made Stensland whine. He’d be embarrassed of the noise if it didn’t feel so good. His uncut cock was one of his biggest self esteem issues, but it was just another thing Clyde seemed to love about him. He gripped the sheets next to his hips. “Cl … Clyde?”

Clyde pulled off; Stensland’s cock flopped onto his belly. “You ok?”

“I, uh …” He looked down at Clyde. “I think I’m ready.”

Clyde’s face broke into a grin. “You sure, peach fuzz?”

Stensland bit his lip and nodded. “Just take it slow, ok?”

“Of course.” He reached across the bed and grabbed the lube from the nightstand, popping open the lid. “Give me a hand?” he chuckled.

Stensland squeezed a dollop onto his fingers, then dropped back onto the bed.

Clyde pushed at Stensland’s leg with his stump, maneuvering it outward to give him better access.

Stensland spread his legs. It wasn’t something he was used to, and he felt vulnerable, but there was no one in the world he trusted more than Clyde, so he willed himself to relax.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Clyde warned. “No penetration yet, ok?”

“Ok.”

Clyde pressed his index finger against that tight furl, and Stensland groaned. It didn’t feel at all like it did when he did it to himself. It felt _good_. Clyde swirled his finger around, applying varying pressures. “Is this ok?”

“Yeah, ‘is good,” Stensland slurred. “Keep going.”

Clyde exchanged his finger for his thumb, continuing the swirling as he took Stensland’s cock back into his mouth.

Stensland bucked slightly, overwhelmed by the dual pleasures. Clyde hollowed out his cheeks; Stensland felt an odd pressure, and then Clyde’s finger was pressing inside him. He gasped at the sensation. He was amazed by how easily his body opened for Clyde. Instead of painful or unnatural, the stretch of his rim around Clyde’s finger felt amazing, and he wanted more.

Clyde continued to suck his cock as he massaged gently at Stensland’s walls. Unable to speak coherently, Stensland pressed on Clyde's head to get him to lift off. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his finger still working its magic.

"Yes. I mean no- I mean ..." Stens pressed his hands to his face in an attempt to collect himself so he could articulate what he wanted.

Clyde pressed his lips to Stensland’s thigh and withdrew his finger, waiting patiently.

Stensland whined at its loss. "You feel lovely inside me, and I want to be able to focus on that."

Clyde grinned against his thigh. “Good.” He pushed back inside and thrust shallowly. Stensland threw his head back against the pillows, panting. Clyde pulled out, then added another finger. The delicious stretch was back, and Stensland was giddy. "I'm about to do something different, ok?"

Stensland barely registered the words before Clyde was rubbing at some magical spot inside him. His whole body jerked; he was nearly overwhelmed by the sensation. “Oh, oh god, yes,” he groaned. “Don’t- don’t stop.”

Clyde took him back in his mouth as he mercilessly massaged that spot. Stensland panted harder and harder, the muscles in his stomach and legs contracting until he was afraid they’d cramp. His orgasm slammed into him out of nowhere. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out. His body jerked repeatedly as he came down, until he was gently shivering.

Clyde’s pupils were black with lust. "Can I come on your chest?" he asked breathlessly, already tugging feverishly on his cock.

"Yes!"

Clyde moved up to straddle Stensland, who lay limp and sated, enjoying the view. Clyde stared down at him, his hand flying, until he groaned and hot semen splashed across Stensland’s chest. He collapsed next to Stensland, and they both heaved to catch their breath.

"How? How have I gone 34 years without this?" Stensland panted incredulously.

Clyde laughed, happy and satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long, and I truly appreciate your patience. Hopefully it is worth the wait ....

“I’ve created a monster,” Clyde huffed fondly. Stensland was sprawled beneath him, his cute strawberry “jumper,” as he called it, tucked up under his arms to reveal his flushed chest and peaked nipples. Clyde nibbled gently on one as he continued to pump three fingers into Stensland’s hole.

Stensland keened loudly as Clyde pressed his thick fingers into his prostate. “Ah … I’m- I’m sorry,” he groaned.

“Sorry for what?” Clyde was a bit distracted by the sight of Stensland’s pretty pink cock as it twitched, drooling precum onto his belly. His boyfriend was so gorgeous. How did he luck out like this?

“For,” Stensland panted. “For-” He groaned, his head thrown back. Clyde was really milking his prostate now. He wondered if he could make Stens come without touching his cock. “For being selfish!” Stensland finally grunted.

Clyde looked up sharply, concern written all over his face. He paused his ministrations, but didn’t pull his fingers out. “What?” He was incredulous. How on earth was Stensland being selfish? He said as much aloud.

Stensland took a deep steadying breath. “For the last week, you’ve been lavishing me with attention. I’m just worried I’m not returning it well enough.”

Clyde immediately thought of the night previous, when Stensland had hung his head over the edge of the bed and swallowed Clyde’s cock down like a champ. “Peach fuzz, that’s ridiculous …”

Stensland looked like he might cry; even his cock was softening a bit.

“You have returned my attention tenfold,” Clyde reassured. “And if you think I’m not enjoying this immensely,” he pushed his fingers further inside Stens, causing him to gasp, “Then you are sorely mistaken.”

Stensland sniffed, but he was smiling. “Do you want to fuck me now?”

Clyde chuckled. No one he’d ever met was as mercurial and sweet as his boyfriend. “You know I do, but I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

Stensland pouted dramatically. “Are three fingers really not enough?”

Clyde looked down at his straining erection, and Stensland was forced to concede the point. “How about I take you to my favorite sex shop, and we’ll buy some toys to stretch you out better?”

Stensland nodded enthusiastically. Clyde kissed him deeply as his fingers set back to work, and swallowed his boyfriend’s groans of pleasure.

~*~

The next day at work, Stensland repeatedly shifted in his office chair. He was still pleasantly sore, and it made it hard to focus. It didn’t help that instead of paperwork, he was using his work computer to research anal toys. In incognito mode, of course; he wasn’t a fool.

“Hey, boss,” Phasma greeted suddenly.

Stensland’s heart leapt into his throat, but he closed the tabs before she could see. “Good morning, Phas. How are you?”

“Good. Just sold a recliner to some geezer in a gold jogging suit. He was a stingy bastard, but I managed to sell the _Delange_.”

“That’s impressive. No one’s been willing to shell out for that. I was ready to give up.”

“Manipulation goes a long way,” Phasma chuckled. “Told him it was his ‘throne.’”

“Well, that’s a pretty nice commission headed your way. Keep up the good work!”

Phasma winked, then headed back out onto the sales floor.

Stensland felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out; there was a message from Clyde.

_Hey, peach fuzz. Earl has the flu, so I gotta pull a double at the bar tonight. Sorry ..._

_:( I understand. When will you be home?_

_Not ‘til 2. Btw its nice, you calling it home :*_

_Do you want me to make dinner?_

_Don’t stress about it, but if you have leftovers … ;)_

_Lol ok_

At the end of the work day, Stensland and Phasma exited into the back alley together. He locked the door while Phasma rifled through her purse for her keys. Since Clyde had to work, Stensland decided he should use the opportunity to get to know his new coworker better. “Got any plans for the evening?”

Phasma finally found her keys and unlocked the saddlebag on the back of her motorcycle, placing her purse inside. “Not really. Might watch the new _Forged in Fire_ ep on my DVR.”

Stensland had no idea what that was, but he pressed on. “Would you like to grab a drink with me?”

Phasma looked uncomfortable, her grip tightening on her keys. “Hey, Stens, you’re a nice guy and all, but … I’m a lesbian.”

Stensland’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “No! No no no! I wasn’t asking you out!” We waved his hands in an emphatic _no_ gesture.

Phasma’s eyes narrowed; she didn’t look convinced.

“I have a boyfriend!” he exclaimed. “He’s big and handsome and I love his penis!” He immediately realized what he was yelling and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Phasma let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. I was ready to kick your ass!”

Stensland laughed nervously, completely aware that she easily could.

“Are drinks still on the table?”

He nodded.

Phasma threw her leg over the seat of her bike, then patted the back. “Need a ride?”

Stensland had never ridden a motorcycle in his entire life. “Do you have an extra helmet?”

“You can take mine,” she said as she held out the shiny chrome helmet.

“Are you sure?” He gingerly took the helmet into his hands.

“I’ve ridden this baby for ten years. Haven’t crashed yet.”

Stensland pulled the helmet on; it fit snugly and muffled his voice. “My boyfriend would call that a jinx,” he said as he climbed on behind Phasma.

She revved the engine loudly. “What?”

“I said,” he yelled. “My boyfriend would call that a-”

Phasma took off with a maniacal laugh, whipping around the corner of the alley and onto the street, barely missing a lifted pickup truck. Stensland had a white knuckle grip on Phasma’s waist, and did his best not to scream. When they didn’t immediately die, Stensland started to calm down and enjoy the ride.

“So where are we headed?”

Stensland lifted the visor to be better heard. “The Duck Tape Bar, off I-17!”

“Got it!”

~

“Did you survive?” Phasma chuckled as they both hopped off the bike. “I’m gonna have fingerprint shaped bruises for weeks!”

“I’m so sorry!” Stensland apologized, returning the helmet.

“It’s fine,” Phasma replied. “Let’s head in.”

The bar already had a bit of a crowd, but there were barstools still available. Clyde was in the middle of mixing a cocktail one-handed. When he saw Stensland, he broke out into a huge grin. “Hey, peachfuzz! Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

Stensland put his knee on a barstool so he could lean over the bar and pull Clyde in for a kiss. “I brought a work friend.”

“So this is the big, handsome boyfriend who’s penis you love?”

Stensland turned bright red as Clyde looked between them quizzically.

“I’m Phasma,” she held out her hand.

Clyde set down the mixer and shook her hand. “Clyde.”

Phasma squinted her eyes at him. “Have I met you somewhere?”

“It’s a small town,” Clyde shrugged.

She rested her chin on one hand, the fingers of her other hand tapping rhythmically as she thought. “Have you done time recently?”

~

It turned out that Phasma wasn’t working the day of the heist/riot, so she didn’t question anything when Clyde explained his short stint in jail. In fact, she sympathized with him regarding the car accident, which he claimed was due to his old prosthetic. Stensland knew that was boloney; Clyde drove better one-handed than most people who had both original arms, but he nodded along while pouting and patting Clyde’s hand sympathetically.

Phasma soon had them rolling with laughter from some of her embarrassing stories about her old boss, Warden Burns. Especially the day after the riot; all of the guards had been gathered, even those who hadn’t witnessed it, like Phasma, and sworn never to speak of it again. The man was apparently obsessed with maintaining his reputation. She became more somber when she explained that she quit after she witnessed Burns abuse one of the prisoners in the cafeteria. She still didn't know what the man had done to incur Burns' wrath.

They spent the next couple of hours drinking and getting to know one another, sharing stories from old jobs, gossiping about random townspeople. Clyde joined the conversation whenever there was a lull in orders.

Eventually, Phasma called it a night. Stensland stayed a bit longer, but as he began to yawn, Clyde insisted he head home to bed. They kissed before he left. Stensland promised to text as soon as he made it home.

~*~

Clyde yawned loudly as he finished wiping down the counters. It was past 0200, and he was ready to be cuddled up with Stensland in bed. He locked up and made the short drive home, grinning to himself at the thought of sharing this little place with Stensland. He was looking forward to completing his new house, though, and inviting Stensland to move in with him there. It would happen eventually.

When he pulled up to the house, the lights were still on inside. Had Stensland pushed himself to stay up? Clyde stepped up onto the porch and peeked through the window. Inside he saw his adorable boyfriend passed out on the couch. A bucket of KFC and two plates were set out on the coffee table. He had apparently tried and failed to stay up for him. Clyde smiled softly, warmth blossoming in his chest.

He closed and locked the door behind him as quietly as possible, then collected the food and put it in the refrigerator. Once the lights were off, he gathered Stensland’s thin frame in his arms and carried him into their bedroom. Stensland mumbled sleepily as Clyde laid him down.

Clyde unlaced and removed Stensland’s converse to reveal rainbow striped socks, then moved up and unzipped his jeans. As he tugged them down Stensland’s legs, Stensland giggled, murmuring, “Shouldn’t you take me to dinner first?” His eyes were still closed. Clyde chuckled as he pulled the jeans free with a flourish. He decided to leave Stensland in his t-shirt and boxers, and stripped down to his boxers as well. He climbed onto the bed next to Stensland and covered them both with the thin comforter.

Stensland wiggled fitfully until he was pressed against Clyde’s chest. Clyde wrapped an arm around him and pressed a kiss against his fluffy copper hair. Stensland sighed happily and began snoring soon after.

“I love you, peach fuzz.”

~*~

The _Purple Onion _sign burned like a neon beacon in the night. A confusing, oddly named beacon. “Is that an American euphemism?” Stensland asked.__

__Clyde chuckled. “No, just a funny name,” he replied as he held the door open for his boyfriend._ _

__“Well, hello there, Clyde,” greeted an older woman from behind the counter, which also had the name emblazoned in neon._ _

__“Hey, Tonjia.”_ _

__“And who’ve you brought along?” She looked Stensland up and down slowly, clearly sizing him up._ _

__“This is my boyfriend, Stensland.” He grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly._ _

__“Nice to meet you, Stensland. You know, you’re the first person he’s ever brought along. Must be serious.” She cocked an eyebrow critically._ _

__“Take it easy; he’s new to this.”_ _

__Stensland didn’t know what to say, so he waved awkwardly, but he was quickly distracted by the sexual smorgasbord laid out before him. There were rows upon rows of brightly colored toys, from the expected, like dildos and lube, to things he’d never seen before, and couldn’t even guess at their function._ _

__Clyde leaned close and whispered, “Tonjia’s known me since I was a teenager. Don’t let her protectiveness overwhelm you.”_ _

__“That’s not what’s overwhelming me …” Stensland knew his eyes were probably as big as saucers._ _

__Clyde wrapped his arm around Stensland and kissed his temple. “C’mon, I’ll show you around.”_ _

__The store was well organized. There was a “clothing” section full of lingerie, fetish wear, and even t-shirts branded with the store's logo. Stensland was quite tempted to buy one, as the name was so ridiculous. Next was a pharmacy-esque section, filled with condoms and lubricants in dozens of brands and varieties. Beyond that were shelves upon shelves of display vibrators, with several buzzing away to demonstrate their functions. They finally came upon a section specifically for anal play._ _

__Stensland picked up a bottle of lubricant that read “Desensitizing Gel.” He scoffed loudly. “Why are earth would you want to numb yourself? It feels amazing!”_ _

__Clyde laughed and put the bottle back on its shelf. “Some people are very apprehensive,” he explained. “And unfortunately, not everyone has a gentle lover to ease them into it.”_ _

__Stensland’s lip trembled and he wrapped his arms around Clyde. “I’m so lucky to have you ...”_ _

__Clyde rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, then they continued shopping._ _

__Stensland picked up a buttplug the size and shape of a fist in awe and trepidation._ _

__“You’re gettin’ ahead of yourself there.”_ _

__“It’s just so impressive how much people can fit up their butts …” He couldn’t take his eyes off it._ _

__“Well, I only care about your butt, and your butt needs …” He squatted to peruse the bottom racks, seemed to decide on something, and stood back up to present it to Stensland. “Anal trainers,” he finished._ _

__Stensland took the package. Inside were a series of six plugs, each one a bit larger than the last. They were purple and glittery. Stensland looked back up at Clyde. “I love them.”_ _

__Clyde smiled. “Good. Is there anything else you want? I know I need a new prostate massager. Burned out the motor on my last one.”_ _

__Stensland returned his attention to the shelves. There were butt plugs and anal beads, weird squiggly-shaped things he assumed also went up the butt; it was overwhelming. “What feels good?”_ _

__Clyde shrugged. “All of it, really; at least for me. We just need to experiment and see what you like.”_ _

__Stensland picked up a string of baby blue, silicone anal beads. “I wanna try these.”_ _

__“Good choice. It’s an interestin’ sensation.” Clyde picked up a couple of massagers, reading about their features solemnly to compare._ _

__Stensland tossed the beads into his basket along with the anal trainers and decided to explore on his own while Clyde decided which to purchase. He went back to the lube section, determined not to accidentally buy “desensitizing gel.” On the bottom shelf were industrial sized tubs, which he pondered briefly before checking out the flavored varieties. He laughed out loud when he saw one flavored _Peach Cobbler_ and knew he had to have it._ _

__A beautiful cherry wood box caught his attention, and he wandered to the other side of the store to see what it held. Inside were a series of slender, metal rods, some with spherical ends. The handwritten label said, “Penis Plugs/Urethral Sounds.” Stensland stared at them in horror. He could feel his dick shrinking at the very thought of shoving one of these up his urethra. He didn’t want to judge anyone’s kinks, but he couldn’t fathom someone being into this._ _

__He quickly made his way to another section where he found the weirdest dildos he’d ever seen in his life. Tentacles, canine erections complete with knots, and what appeared to be an ovipositor with silicone eggs proudly displayed next to it. People were so _weird_ , he thought, before admonishing himself not to judge others' preferences._ _

__Penis pumps, cock rings, bondage gear, nipple clamps, masturbators, etc etc etc. This place really was a sexual wonderland. No wonder it was Clyde’s favorite. He paused in one of the center aisles to read about the “Clone-a-Willy” kit, when he heard Clyde talking to someone in the next aisle over._ _

__“I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine,” Clyde said._ _

__“I’m just making sure this boy is right for you.” It was Tonjia, the shop owner._ _

__“He is, I promise.”_ _

__“Oh, really?”_ _

__Stensland held his breath as he hovered awkwardly, not intending to eavesdrop, but unable to make himself move._ _

__“Tonjia …. I love him.”_ _

__Tonjia gasped dramatically._ _

__Clyde chuckled at her reaction, then continued, “He’s … amazin’. I’ve never met anyone as sweet or sincere as he is. This is his first homosexual relationship, and he’s tryin’ so hard for me. When I’m with him, I feel at home.”_ _

__Stensland could feel the tears welling up. Clyde really, _really_ loved him, and he really, _really_ loved Clyde. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He could barely hear the rest of the conversation over the blood rushing in his ears, and he definitely didn’t hear Clyde’s footsteps as he rounded the corner._ _

__“Well, hey there, peach fuzz! You find anythin'-” He paused when he saw Stensland’s expression. “Are you alright?”_ _

__Stensland dropped the basket with a clang and threw himself at his boyfriend, his limbs wrapping around him like a gangly octopus. He kissed him soundly. “I love you, too,” he huffed._ _

__Clyde grinned happily and kissed him back. Once Stensland untangled himself, Clyde picked up the basket and added a few things to it. “Oh, look what I found!” He held up a slim box labeled, “Gummy Panties.” They were peach flavored._ _

__Stensland laughed and pulled out the bottle of lube to show Clyde. They both lost it in the middle of the store, each using the other to hold themselves up as they shook with laughter. The few other customers in the store glared at them unhappily, but they didn’t care._ _

__As they calmed down, wiping tears from their eyes, Clyde inspected the lube. “Does this mean you’ll let me eat you out?”_ _

__Stensland blushed from the tips of his ears down to his chest, and felt his pants becoming tighter. “I’ve been too nervous to ask …” he admitted._ _

__Clyde pulled him close and growled into his ear, “Oh, peachfuzz, I’ve wanted to bury my face between those sweet cheeks for months.”_ _

__Stensland hid his burning face against Clyde’s neck. “We should probably leave soon …”_ _

__Clyde lead them to the registers and began to empty the basket onto the counter. Tonjia walked around to begin checking them out. She was smiling warmly at Stensland now._ _

__“Oh, hang on a sec!” Stensland ran back to grab one of the Purple Onion shirts and added it to their substantial pile._ _

__~_ _

__Once they were back home, they sat their purchases on the coffee table. Stensland immediately changed out of his button up and into his new t-shirt._ _

__“New sleep shirt?” Clyde chuckled._ _

__Stensland nodded happily. He’d accidently grabbed an XXL in his rush, so the collar slipped down his shoulder, but Clyde took it as an opportunity to kiss him there; Stensland didn’t mind the size after that._ _

__Stensland picked up the prostate massager Clyde had eventually settled on. It was long and skinny with a bulbous, angled head. He twisted the end and it began violently vibrating in his hand. The thought of this thing against his prostate was both arousing and terrifying._ _

__Clyde popped the cap on the lube and poured a tiny amount onto his hand, then licked it. “Not bad,” he declared. “Not nearly as artificial as I feared.”_ _

__Stensland took Clyde's hand and licked off what was left. It was very peachy. When he looked up, Clyde’s pupils were blown with lust._ _

__“Shower. Now.”_ _

__They raced into the bathroom, shedding clothes as they went. Clyde pulled off his prosthetic and sat it on the sink. Stensland adjusted the temperature until it was comfortably warm, and they climbed in._ _

__Clyde grabbed their recently installed detachable shower head and began to gently rinse Stensland down. Stensland wrapped his arms around to him kiss him leisurely._ _

__“Do you want me to wash you, or do you wanna do it yourself?” Clyde asked._ _

__Stensland didn’t respond, as he was too busy littering Clyde’s neck with kisses._ _

__Clyde chuckled. “If I could hold the shower head and wash you at the same time, I’d do both, but I need your help, peach fuzz.”_ _

__“Want your,” kiss, “fingers,” kiss, “inside me,” Stensland managed. He turned and spread his ass cheeks so Clyde could get him nice and wet, then took the nozzle to return it to its base. He squeezed some soap onto Clyde’s fingers, and Clyde set to work, rubbing his fingers up and down his crack. Stensland bit his lip at the slippery sensation._ _

__Clyde wrapped his stump around Stensland, pulling him closer until they were back to chest, his fingers now massaging Stensland’s puckered entrance. “I can’t wait to get my tongue inside you,” he growled into his ear._ _

__Stensland let his head fall back onto Clyde’s shoulder; his chest was flushed and his cock was aching, just at the thought of it. He began to idly stroke his erection. Clyde hooked his chin over his shoulder to watch. Stensland could feel his answering erection pressed against his thigh. One day. One day he’d have that gorgeous cock inside him._ _

__Clyde pushed his soapy index finger inside Stensland, twisting this way and that to make sure he was nice and clean. When Stensland hissed at the sting, Clyde pressed a kiss to his neck. “You ok, peach fuzz?”_ _

__“'S just the soap,” he responded._ _

__“Sorry,” Clyde murmured into his skin. “Let’s rinse you off again. We’ll take a real shower afterwards.”_ _

__Stensland handed Clyde the shower head and held his cheeks apart again. They then climbed out the shower and towelled dry. Back in the bedroom, Clyde arranged a pile of pillows in the middle of the bed._ _

__“Put your hips here and spread your legs.”_ _

__Stensland’s cock actually jumped at the command. He gladly complied, though his erection was now awkwardly trapped against his belly. He felt the mattress dip as Clyde crawled onto the bed behind him, settling between his legs. He put his hand on one cheek and his stump on the other, and gently pulled them apart to expose Stensland’s pink hole. Stensland squirmed a bit, rubbing his cock against the pillows. It was so hot, and the small amount of vulnerability he felt just turned him on more._ _

__Clyde blew a warm breath over his asshole, watching it clench as Stensland shuddered. “So gorgeous …” He then licked a stripe from Stens’ balls to just above his hole._ _

__Stensland grunted deep in his chest. Holy fuck, he wasn’t going to last. “Again,” he begged. Clyde pressed his tongue firmly against his hole, licking and prodding at the tight furl. It was the most spectacular sensation. Stensland angled his hips up, desperate for more. When Clyde closed his lips to suck at the rim, Stensland swore his eyes rolled back in his head. Was he drooling? He was pretty sure he was drooling._ _

__Clyde continued to suck and lick, occasionally pushing the tip of his tongue into the ring of muscle. Stensland shook slightly as he fisted the sheets._ _

__Clyde sat back to catch his breath, but kept his thumb swirling over Stens’ sensitive hole for a moment. “Pour some lube for me.”_ _

__Stensland’s fingers barely managed to fumble the cap open, and he may have spilled a bit as he poured too much onto waiting Clyde’s fingers. Clyde merely chuckled and kissed his shoulder, then shuffled back down the bed to press a lubed finger into Stens. Stensland groaned happily at the stretch, and Clyde quickly added a second finger. It was getting easier. Once they started using the anal trainers, it was just a matter of time before Stensland would have Clyde’s perfect cock inside him._ _

__Clyde angled his fingers until he found Stensland’s prostate, alerted by the cry that came from his boyfriend. Then he kept up steady pressure as he went back to sucking the rim stretched around his thick fingers._ _

__Stensland was nearly hyperventilating, rutting forward into the pillows and back onto Clyde’s fingers and face. “Clyde, Clyde, _Clyyyde_ ,” he whined, then groaned deep and long, his whole body shaking with his orgasm._ _

__Clyde pressed kisses up his exhausted boyfriend’s spine and grabbed the bottle of lube. Stensland lay bonelessly, his breathing ragged. Clyde poured more lube along Stensland’s crack and dropped the bottle back onto the mattress. “Tell me if this is too much.”_ _

__Stensland was about to ask _what was too much_ , when he felt the blunt head of Clyde’s cock against his perineum. Clyde then pressed his palm down so his cock was trapped between it and Stensland’s ass and thrust into the tight space it created. Stensland groaned and pushed his hips up to provide Clyde more pressure._ _

__Clyde set up a fast pace, lube and saliva slicking the way, moans rumbling deep in his chest. His cock brushed over Stensland’s abused hole, occasionally catching the rim, which made Stensland gasp with pleasure each time. Soon his hips were stuttering to a stop, and Stensland could feel his hot semen landing in thick ropes across his lower back._ _

__“So good, peach fuzz,” Clyde groaned. He clambered off the bed. “Let me wipe you down real quick.” He went into the bathroom, returned with a damp hand towel, and wiped up the mess he’d made of his boyfriend, being especially gentle as he cleaned up the lube from his hole._ _

__Once Clyde was done, Stensland rolled onto his back and stretched. “Did the lube help me taste better?”_ _

__Clyde was busy removing the pillowcases that Stens had come on, depositing them into the hamper. “You taste amazin’ all on your own. I just hate the taste of normal lube.”_ _

__Stensland smiled sheepishly. “So when do I get to eat you out?”_ _

__“I’d be happy to sit on your face any day of the week,” Clyde chuckled. He tossed the now coverless pillows back to the head of the bed, then climbed back on so he could envelop his boyfriend in his arms. Stensland kissed him greedily, despite where his mouth had just been. He still tasted like peaches._ _

__~*~_ _

__The next day at work, Stensland was showing a couple the display of king size bed frames, when the store radio began playing “Peaches” by the PotUS, of all things. He blushed vibrantly, but did his best to continue his sales pitch._ _

__Suddenly, Phasma came running from the back of the store. “Boss, someone broke into our records!”_ _

__“What!?” Stensland excused himself from the couple and followed Phasma at a brisk pace. Sure enough, the door leading into the sales records storage had been jimmied open and left ajar. Inside, files lay littered on the floor, spilling paperwork everywhere. When Stensland knelt to pick up one of the files, he realized they were all names listed under the letter _L_. He thanked whatever god was out there that he had destroyed Clyde’s cabinet order. “Did you see anyone?”_ _

__Phasma shook her head. “What would someone want with this stuff?”_ _

__“I have no idea,” Stensland lied. “Will you phone the police for me?”_ _

__Phasma nodded and left the room._ _

__Grayson was getting desperate. It was time to figure out a plan to be rid of her before Clyde got into serious trouble._ _


End file.
